Bravehearted Queen of Narnia
by UnimaginablexBeing
Summary: "Queen of Narnia fated to Die, by Aslan's Breath shall be Revived, oh Bravehearted Queen will bring back Spring, and fight to sit beside the High King".-When Jessica Ryan's father dies it leaves her an orphan so that she has to go live with her great aunt in the country, a woman who allows her to go visit her long time friend who happens to be a Professor housing four children.
1. Prelude

Prelude~

Morning came far too soon for Jessica Marie Ryan's liking, morning meant she would have to leave London for the countryside because of a war—a war that made her an orphan. Jessica's mother had died when she was only three years old, and now her father had died as a casualty of war serving his country. Jessica had been living with a neighbor while he was off fighting, so when they received the news she broke down devastated since she was no utterly alone in the world. The only family she had left was some great aunt named Polly Plummer who lived in the country, a woman whom with she had to live with now since she was being evacuated along with all the other children in London. As she lay in bed, her evergreen eyes staring up at the ceiling Jessica heard the woman who had taken her in, Mrs. Collins, come and knock on her door saying,

"Come on Jessica you're going to be late and might miss your train." this made her groan but she sat up on her elbows anyway, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she stood to get dressed. Getting ready in a knee length navy blue skirt, cream colored blouse and matching sweater with silver buttons, Jessica braided her coppery hair before stepping out of her loaned bedroom to head downstairs. Mrs. Collins was an older woman without children of her own so she had given Jessica the guest bedroom, a room that smelt of moth balls and vinegar when she had first arrived. Appearing in the kitchen with her suitcase in hand, Jessica sat down at the table where she found oatmeal along with orange juice and an apple waiting for her.

"Here's your ticket to Coombe Halt Station." Mrs. Collins told her handing Jessica the piece of paper so that she could pin it to her sweater as she continued to eat mumbling a thanks. When she finished, Jessica wrapped the apple in her handkerchief before putting it into her suitcase as the two started for the car outside. It was not long before Jessica found herself in the train station saying goodbye to her only true known familiar person and for the first time felt—horribly sad. Seeing her tears, Mrs. Collins hugged her saying into her hair,

"Don't worry Jessica, everything will be alright—you'll see." then they heard her train being called and so Jessica tore out of the woman's hold and giving her a forced smile, started for the train. As she was getting in line to be processed, her ticket being read and suitcase checked, Jessica noticed a boy causing all sorts of problems and raised an eyebrow at him. Soon she was getting aboard the train and finding a compartment to sit in knowing it really was not worth waving goodbye to anyone here. Mrs. Collins was not going to pick her up on the other side—she was going to permanently go and live with this mysterious great aunt Polly. As the train began to take off Jessica leaned back in her seat and silently wept for herself, knowing that her whole old life was being forced behind her and that she was being thrust into a whole strange knew one. Whatever had happened—she must have fallen asleep because she woke to the announcer calling her stop for the last time and letting out a shriek, jumped to disembark. Quickly, she grabbed her things and managed to get off just before the train pulled away from the quiet, middle of nowhere land train station. Exhaling deeply, Jessica took a seat on the bench and waited all about five minutes before she heard the sound of a horse and carriage and so turned to see a small horse drawn buggy. Being pulled by a single chestnut brown horse, the driver was an older woman wearing a mauve dress with lace around the neckline and a matching hat with a cream ribbon. Her graying blond hair was in a bun behind her head as she smiled down at Jessica saying,

"Ah, little Jessica I have not seen you since you were just a wee babe!" Jessica bit her lip as the woman waved her hand over to the buggy explaining,

"Climb aboard then and we shall get going! Much to do before the night comes!" so Jessica complied and climbed aboard the buggy behind the woman who smiled brightly at her before starting the horse at a mild trot before going into a brisk canter. Soon they found themselves pulling into a pathway that curved around a grouping of thick trees where beyond Jessica actually found herself smiling. Beyond sat a cozy summertime cottage that appeared to be the color of cream, with light blue shutters on the windows and a matching door. On either side of the door were rose bushes of pale pink and Jessica could see a pen for the horse where a large stack of hay sat tied up in barrels.

"Come along Jessica!" the woman Polly called having pulled the buggy around and was now untacking the horse to bring him into his pen for the rest of the day. So Jessica followed her with suitcase in hand asking her,

"Do you need any help?"

"No that is quiet alright dearie, I have it all sorted but thank you. Now, come on in and I shall fetch you something to eat if you like. Or better yet I shall show you to your bedroom upstairs." the woman Polly stated opening the door so that Jessica smiled at the warmth and unbelievable homey feeling in the place. Everything felt—right—here, as she followed Polly up the single set of stairs to the attic bedroom where Jessica again could not stop the grin on her face. Though the bedroom only consisted of a twin bed, dresser, nightstand and lamp on said nightstand—Jessica had never felt more at home before.

"Settle in dear before coming on down." Polly explained having been keenly watching the young teen's reactions with joy as she headed on down herself planning on continuing with her day. So Jessica unpacked most of her things before going back downstairs and wandering into the kitchen to find her great aunt cooking and humming to herself.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked so that she smiled and gave her small instructions as to how to help her make supper for the night.

"Now, my friend Diggory has four children at his mansion who you might be able to meet tomorrow," her great aunt began to explain so that Jessica perked up at this while she was setting the table for the two of them. As she sat down for supper on the tiny kitchen table she continued,

"Well, he said since it is supposed to be such a wonderful day outside that you all might want to play out behind his mansion. As I understand he has a meadow behind it." Jessica actually enjoyed the thought and so asked,

"What are their names?"

"I have no clue to be honest, never got the chance to ask but tomorrow you will find out I am sure." her great aunt said so that when supper was over it was decided she would bring Jessica over to her friend Diggory's mansion tomorrow. Jessica in one day had gone from heartbroken to extremely excited, getting to meet hopefully new friends and having an extremely nice caretaker it seems. That night when she went to bed she did something she rarely did, thanked the Lord, before going to sleep. When morning came Jessica woke and eagerly dressed in a knee length skirt of a berry color, a tan blouse with silver color buttons and a matching berry vest before going down for breakfast. The two chatted and laughed, planning their next few days ahead before it was time to take Jessica over to her great aunt's friend's mansion. After helping tack the horse onto the buggy, Jessica sat next to her great aunt as Polly drove it down the dirt street, for at least five miles, before coming up the drive of the large grand mansion and stopping to see a woman who greeted them.

"The Professor is busy at the moment, but he sends his well wishes as always." the woman, a strict scowling woman said so that Jessica watched as her great aunt puffed out air replying,

"He always says so Mrs. Macready! Anyway, I shall be back before dinner to pick her up I do believe." then turning to Jessica she said,

"Have a good time and play nice." nodding, Jessica watched her great aunt leave before hearing Mrs. Macready say,

"Now, come along child!" so that she followed inside just before it began to rain! After entering the woman scowled and shook her head saying with a hard frown,

"Seems you shalt be going outside today!" then she snorted before walking away so that Jessica assumed to follow her and once she did Mrs. Macready opened a door to find four children inside.

"Children, this is Jessica Ryan from Mrs. Plummer's next door. Hope you all can figure out something to do inside." then the next thing they all knew—she was gone. So Jessica stood awkwardly seeing the four; a boy about her age with sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes smiling at her as if to make her feel comfortable, a girl a year younger with dark brown hair and near matching eyes looking at her with weary eyes, a few years younger boy who had very much darker hair with eyes and a scowl on his face, and lastly a very young girl with light brown hair and eyes like her elder brother grinning.

"Uh, hi there my name is Jessica?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders so that the little girl giggled going over to her and smiling up at her saying,

"Hi! My name's Lucy Pevensies!" grinning down at her, Jessica looked up at the others to see the elder boy coming over to say holding a hand out,

"And my names Peter," then the other elder girl came over saying with a half-grin,

"And my names Susan, and that's Edmund." the boy named Edmund 'huffed' and crossed his arms before Jessica asked,

"So—um—what do we do now?" at this the children frowned, even young Lucy who seemed to deflate so that Susan said,

"I have an idea." and went over to a large bookcase before picking up a random book before taking a seat in one of the many chairs in the room. Looking at Peter and with nothing else to do, Jessica took a seat next to Susan as Lucy took a place by the window and Edmund carving something under a chair. Looking around, Jessica just hoped today would not be as boring as she thought it would be.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

For the next few minutes, which to Jessica seemed like hours, the children had to guess what word Susan had picked from apparently a dictionary—the meaning and the sort. Jessica thought it extremely boring so that she was starting to doze out when she heard Lucy say,

"We could play hide and seek!" blinking several time to wake herself up, Jessica looked at the Lucy holding Peter's arm as he said in a bored tone as he glanced over at Susan,

"But were already having so much fun." so that then Lucy began begging in the most adorable way with large puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip as she said,

"Come on Peter please! Pretty please?" before the next thing Jessica knew he was counting making Edmund shout out in surprise and Susan roll her eyes though she was smiling as they all took off running. Jessica, not knowing the mansion, decided to follow Lucy who didn't seem to mind as she eagerly waved Jessica to follow—as if to say 'come on and hide!'. They were both about to hide behind a curtain when her older brother Edmund pushed the two aside and said,

"I was here first!" so that Jessica frowned and felt a tugging at her hand to see Lucy pulling her to hopefully safety from Peter. So they kept trying to find a decent hiding spot until they came to a room—with a massive covered object underneath a sheet. Pausing, Jessica stared in wonder and confusion as Lucy stared towards it and though Jessica tried to stop her all words died in her throat. She watched from a few paces behind as Lucy pulled back the sheet to reveal a wardrobe, intricately carved and seeming to shine from within so that when Lucy turned back at Jessica the two share the same thought, hide inside it. So Jessica ushered Lucy inside and as the two tried to fit they found oddly enough, enough room for both of them.

"Lucy?" Jessica called not able to feel the small child behind her and so kept going and going with a hand behind her until she felt something freezing cold and wet on her fingertips. Confused and more than worried, Jessica turned around to see a sight that made her jaw drop in wonder and her eyes grow wide with awe; for she found herself stepping out into a winter wonderland forest with every stick and stone covered in a thin sheen of snow and ice, the ground having at least up to her ankles in snow and as far as the eye could see forest!

"Lucy?" she called again in fear now so that she heard,

"Here!" and hurried towards the voice to find her standing by an odd sight, a lamppost frozen yet glowing from the light within the glass case atop. As the two girls stood looking at it they suddenly both heard footsteps and crunching snow so that instantly and for her protection Jessica put Lucy behind her and looked around to face the danger. Only when the danger appeared both were not ready for they and shrieked causing the figure to do so also and drop—packages? Hiding behind Jessica with her hiding behind the lamppost, the two girls watched as the figure kept darting his head around the tree that they had hidden behind. Then from behind Jessica, Lucy began to move towards them so that Jessica tried to stop Lucy only to watch her turn and give a small reassuring smile. Seeing the younger girl not afraid, Jessica went out from her hiding place and went to help her pickup said packages as the figure began to appear. Stuttering, Jessica glanced up to see it was that of a man with goat legs holding an umbrella and wearing a red scarf!

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked softly handing a packages so that he took it timidly saying as he stuttered out,

"No, uh well—I—I just didn't want to scare either of you." Jessica blinked as Lucy asked him,

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" so that he gave her an incredulous look as Jessica spoke up saying to her,

"He's a faun Lucy, like in storybooks." nodding, said faun replied asking the both of them,

"And what about you both—you must be some kind of—beardless dwarves?" this made Lucy look shocked as she picked up another package and handing it to him she told him how she was the tallest girl in her class which made Jessica smile at her spunk. Though his reaction was different as he looked between the two of them asking in all seriousness,

"Do you mean to say, that you both are Daughters of Eve?"

"My mother's name is Helen…." Lucy said confused but the faun asked again shaking his head sounding more serious by the minute,

"Yes but you are both, in fact, human?"

"Yes of course, but why is that so important?" Jessica asked taking Lucy's shoulder as he asked how they got to be here in the first place. So they explained how they were playing hide and seek and stumbled out of the wardrobe in the spare room.

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" the faun asked so Jessica had to wonder,

"Narnia, whatever is Narnia?" here he chuckled saying as he looked around,

"My dear girls you're in it! Everything from the lamppost, all the way to castle Cair Paravel, every stick and stone—every icicle is Narnia." looking past the lamppost both girls were shocked to see an endless sea of snow topped trees and if Jessica squinted she could just hardly make out an ocean!

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus."

"Please to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie!" Lucy said holding out her hand for him to shake and after explaining to him why the two did, but in a most amusing manner to Jessica.

"And my name is Jessica Ryan, I'm just visiting." she told him so that he shook her hand in much the same fashion before asking,

"Well then, Lucy Pevensie and Jessica Ryan from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom how would you like it, if you both came to have tea with me?" here he smiled brightly but Jessica said taking Lucy's shoulders,

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus, but we probably should be getting back now."

"Oh yes but it'll be just around the corner," he began cutting her off before adding softer,

"And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes and perhaps we'll even break into the sardines." Lucy here looked up to Jessica for advice not knowing what to do so that there was silence before he added again,

"Come on, it's not every day I get to make two new friends." that was the deal maker, so that Jessica and Lucy both smiled as they linked arms with the faun with Lucy saying,

"Well, if you have sardines?" so the three began the walk to his home, a beautiful walk as the two newcomers enjoyed the scenery and before long found themselves standing before a door set into a rocky outcropping of a mountain.

"Well, here we are. Come along you two." Mr. Tumnus said ushering them inside so that upon entering Jessica smiled at the warmth that flooded her body since she had grown cold outside and could only imagine how Lucy felt. As they helped set things down Lucy went to look at a portrait of a faun while Jessica explored Mr. Tumnus bookshelf. One book caught her attention 'Is Man a Myth?' then she noticed another called 'Deep Magic Prophecies'.

"My father's fighting in the war." Jessica suddenly heard Lucy say so that she turned to find her looking at the faun portrait and bit her tongue, not wanting to say her father was dead because of said war.

"My father went away to war too, but that was long, long ago. Before this dreadful winter." Mr. Tumnus said bringing over the tea tray as Lucy explained why winter was not all bad, and Christmas!

"Not here, no, no we haven't had a Christmas in over a hundred years." Mr. Tumnus said so that Lucy's instant reply was,

"What? No presents for a hundred years?" Jessica sat next to Lucy as they had their cups filled with tea and milk while Mr. Tumnus told them all about winter in Narnia. Then he went on to talk about the wonders of summer in Narnia and the music.

"Would, would you like to hear some now?" he asked them both so that they eagerly both nodded so that he asked,

"Now, are you both familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" when they both said 'no' his reply was,

"Well that's good, because this—probably won't sound anything like one." then taking out a strange looking flute he began to play and turning to the fire Jessica spotted a figure in it! Gasping, she made Lucy turn to see too and when another two figures appeared in the flames they turned with concern to Mr. Tumnus who just nodded. So they kept watching, all the while feeling sleepy and when Jessica felt her eyelids dropping she began to try and fight off the sensation. Only when she heard a crash did she turn with a hazy mind to see Lucy with her head in her chest asleep that she turned back to Mr. Tumnus still playing to ask,

"What have you done?" before she too succumbed to sleep just before hearing a defining lions roar, shattering glass and a cry of fear.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~

To Jessica waking up was the hardest thing ever, and she hadn't the foggiest clue as to why. Only when her eyes opened and her mind registered where she was upon seeing the darkened cave home of the faun Mr. Tumnus did she remember. Looking towards Lucy, she shook her shoulder and hushed,

"Lucy, come on Lu wake up!" so that the younger girl blinked her eyes open and glanced around before Jessica stood from her chair saying quickly as she did,

"We have to go." and just before the two could turn towards the door they both heard the distinct voice of Mr. Tumnus say,

"It's too late for that now," and so turning towards the voice they found him curled up on a flight of stairs huddled into himself as he continued,

"I'm such a terrible faun." Jessica felt annoyed at him as Lucy stepped over towards him saying gently,

"Oh no, you're the nicest faun we've ever met." Jessica followed behind the girl to protect her, suddenly keenly aware how dark it was outside the cave and inside the cave itself as the faun explained,

"Then you've both had a very poor sampling." as Lucy continued to console the faun Jessica stood over her watching making sure he didn't do anything suspicious, after all, he had been the one to make them fall asleep.

"It's not something I've done Lucy and Jessica, it's something I'm doing." he stated making Jessica's ears perk up as she asked him,

"What are you doing though?" and looking over at the older girl he sobbed before stating,

"I'm kidnapping you both." making Jessica instantly take hold of Lucy's shoulders for protection as he rushed out his explanation,

"It's the White Witch! She the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She—gave orders, if anyone was to find a human in the forest we—we were supposed to turn them over to her!" Jessica held tightly onto Lucy's shoulders as she said,

"But, but you wouldn't." feeling more afraid by the second as Lucy added,

"I thought you were our friend." at that his sullen expression turned to one of determination as he quickly stood and said,

"Come then, quickly!" and before the two girls knew it they were racing through the darken forest with Mr. Tumnus holding a hand each telling them,

"Now, she may already know you both are here. Some of the trees are even on her side!" so that by the time they reached the lamppost the two were shaking out of fear as Mr. Tumnus asked them,

"Can you two find your way back from here?" nodding, Jessica took ahold of Lucy's hand and said,

"I think we can manage." as he continued to cry Jessica realized that he felt honestly sorry for what he had done and so her anger towards him diminished as she said,

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." and even Lucy added,

"Will you be alright?" so that he looked between the two chuckling softly as he said to them softly,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." and tried to hand back Lucy's handkerchief which she had given him earlier but she told him gently,

"Keep it, you need it more than I do." which touched Jessica deeply as he looked to her for a sign of forgiveness so that she told him,

"I forgive you Mr. Tumnus." so to show him she did she embraced him quickly before pulling back as he said to them both,

"No matter what happens Lucy and Jessica, I am glad to have met you two. You have made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go—go!" and so taking the younger girls hand, Jessica dashed off towards where the wardrobe would be and as they found themselves tumbling out of coats Lucy began shouting,

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm alright!" as she dragged Jessica through the halls towards where they had been stopped by Edmund who popped his head from behind his hiding spot behind the curtain as he snapped at them,

"Shut up! He's coming!" confused, both girls watched as Peter appeared causing Edmund to groan and having to step out. As he did Peter looked utterly confused at Jessica while saying gently to his younger two siblings,

"You know, I don't think you two quiet got the hang of this game." yet Lucy, still completely confused as to why no one was questioning why she was gone so long asked them,

"Weren't you all wondering where I was?" just as Susan appeared looking worried as Edmund said in a rather upset and annoyed tone to Lucy,

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you." as Susan asked if she had won, Peter's reply was that he didn't think the three of them wanted to play anymore. This caused Lucy to look at Jessica and say,

"Tell them Jessica!" so that the three Pevensies looked to her for help as she said,

"I don't get it—we've been, gone for hours." for even she was confused as to why it was nighttime in Narnia and yet only it seemed minutes had gone by here where the others were still playing hide and go seek. So they, Jessica and Lucy, went to show the others the wardrobe where Peter, Susan and Edmund inspected it finding—nothing. Not a trace of the winter wonderland forest or the lamppost or anything!

"Lucy, the only woods in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said gently and in a most motherly tone so that even Peter told his youngest sibling,

"One game at a time Lu, we all don't have your imagination." so that while they began to leave the spare room Lucy cried,

"But we weren't imaging!" so that they spun on their heels and Susan said in a tighter tone,

"That's enough Lucy." making Jessica frown and say to her,

"We're telling the truth guys, we're honestly not lying. I mean, what reason would I have to lie?" that made them pause before Edmund piped up saying,

"Well I believe you two." so that he added,

"Didn't I tell you all about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" this made Peter turn to him and exhale out,

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" that did it because Edmund went right up into his face snapping at him,

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" before storming out of the room so that Susan said to her brother,

"Well that was handled nicely." so that as she left to find Edmund, Lucy whimpered out,

"But, it really was there." making even Peter say as he turned to her,

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." it wasn't long before Jessica found herself consoling a crying Lucy since she didn't want to see her siblings who had been divided, Edmund shut up in the boys bedroom, Peter talking with Susan in another room. Suddenly Mrs. Macready came into the room Lucy and Jessica were in and seeing the crying girl made a small face of hurt before stating,

"The road to your great aunt's has been washed out by the rain, it seems you'll have to stay here for the night."

"What?" Jessica asked feeling as if she was being forced into a situation she didn't want to be a part of.

"You'll be sleeping with the Pevensie girls, I've had a cot set up for ye." she added before leaving the room so that both Lucy and Jessica were left staring at each other—with nothing to say.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three~

When the other Pevensie children found out about Jessica, now called Jessie by Lucy since the two had made a close connection, they were less than pleased. It was made clear at supper when they would not talk to her save for Lucy who would not talk to her siblings. Mrs. Macready found this highly suspicious but would not say anything as the three girls were led to their bedroom for the night. Having to borrow one of Susan's nightgowns which was beyond awkward for Jessie, she lay awake trying to figure out the event that had taken place today. It was not until she heard soft footsteps that she looked up to see Lucy leaving the bedroom!

"Lu!" she hissed making the younger girl turn around and wave her to follow. She knew where Lucy was going and so hurriedly Jessie put her shoes on along with a borrowed robe and raced to follow the younger girl. As the two walked by candlelight, they entered the spare room and Jessie said,

"It might not be there Lu." just as the flame was blown out! Both smiling they stepped into the wardrobe and after a few moments appeared on the other end and into the daytime winter wonderland forest of Narnia.

"Come on! Let's go see Mr. Tumnus as a surprise!" Lucy said taking Jessie's hand and nodding, she told the younger girl,

"As long as we get back before nightfall alright?" nodding in agreement, the two took off to Mr. Tumnus cave home and up seeing it Lucy was the one to knock on the door giggling. When he opened it she hugged him tightly so that he blinked in surprise as Jessie cried,

"Surprise!" making him laugh and usher them inside saying,

"I didn't think I'd have the honor of seeing you two ever again!" as they all sat down he went to make tea as Lucy said,

"We wanted to see you." so that as he came back to serve them Jessie noticed his watery eyes and patted his shoulder making him almost jump. The three talked this time for seemingly ages about many things; winter in Narnia, winter back home in England and the differences. It was not long though before Jessie said,

"We should probably get going Lu, we don't want the others to get worried." Lucy frown deepened at this and she was about to beg to stay but Mr. Tumnus seeing Jessie's protective stance and worry said,

"She is right Lucy, and perhaps it might be for the best." at this Lucy had to agree as they stood to go each hugging Mr. Tumnus goodbye before leaving. As they walked and held hands, Lucy chatted merrily about having seen her new friend again while Jessie watched for new dangers. Suddenly she heard Lucy cry,

"Edmund?" and in total shock the two spotted Edmund standing by a frozen roadway as Lucy embraced her brother saying,

"Oh Edmund you got in too isn't it wonderful?!" seeing Jessie, he pushes his sister away and snaps at the both of them,

"Where have you two been?"

"Better question is where have you been?" Jessie snaps back but Lucy skips over that saying to him,

"With Mr. Tumnus! He's fine, the White Witch hasn't found out anything about us." this Jessie notices makes him turn a shade pale as he asked sounding confused,

"The White Witch?" so that Jessie adds,

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she isn't really. She never has been." then Lucy notices how awful he appears and asks if he's alright. Crossing his arms he shakes his head almost spitting out,

"Well what'd you expect?! I mean, it is freezing! How do we get out of here?" so that Jessie now completely weary of him, watches as Lucy leads him back to the wardrobe entrance as the three stumble out. Only Jessie watches as Lucy runs to her brother's room so that she chases after her as she wakes up Peter by bouncing on his bed, telling that Narnia was really there.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" she cries so that now into the room appears Susan looking half asleep though she glares at Jessie as she says,

"You've just been dreaming Lucy."

"But I haven't! Jessie and I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time Edmund went too!" here there was a pause as Peter glanced as Jessie who nodded saying to him,

"I followed her because I was worried, I didn't want her to go alone so went. We honestly did go Peter, I'm not lying." he frowned as he looked to Edmund asking,

"You saw the faun?" only Lucy says in a slightly confused tone,

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us he—what were you doing there Edmund?" the last part she asked was a question so that Edmund turned smug as he said,

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have encouraged her or Jessica here. But you know how little children are these days. Don't know when to stop pretending." by the time he had stopped Lucy was crying and darted out of the room leaving Jessie to follow first, then Susan and lastly Peter who pushed his brother into the bed. As Jessie followed Lucy she bumped into someone who turned out to be the Professor up from bed! Wearing a robe himself, he had gray hair and wore spectacles over clear hazel eyes.

"You children are one shenanigan shy from sleeping in the stable!" they all heard Mrs. Macready's voice say as she even appeared so that she blinked before saying,

"I'm sorry Professor, I told them that you were not to be disturbed." he smiled softly looking down at Lucy saying to her,

"That's quiet alright Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there is an explanation. But right now I think this one is in need of a bit of hot chocolate." and handing over Lucy to Mrs. Macready she led her away as he cleared his throat when the three, Peter, Susan and Jessie tried to leave. Turning back around to see him they got the hint and followed him to his study where he began filling his pipe with tobacco from a silver apple holder on his wooden desk.

"You seem to upset the internal balance of my housekeeper." the Professor says as he sits while the other three children stand as Peter says,

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It's their sister sir." Jessie say so that the two turn to her looking shocked as the Professor says,

"The weeping girl." Susan nods her head as she explains while glaring at Jessie,

"The two of them think they found some magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe." this however causes the Professor to pause and stand up from what he is doing, leading the children to a couch as he asks,

"What did you say?" so Peter goes on trying to explain while cutting off Jessie who wants to speak up for herself,

"Um, the upstairs wardrobe. Jessica and Lucy think they found a forest inside." crossing her arms, Jessie frowns at the two of them as the Professor turns to her and asks,

"What was it like?" as Susan makes an offhand comment but he shakes his head still looking to Jessie as he continues,

"No the forest!" so that Peter glances at Jessie asking,

"You believe them?" making the elderly man bark out a laugh as he says,

"You don't?" Susan shakes her head saying as she furrows her eyebrows,

"Of course not, I mean logically it is impossible." when Peter brings up that Edmund had said they were only pretending the Professor asks if he's the truthful one normally. Here Jessie smirks as the two Pevensies say 'no' so that this leaves them with either Lucy is telling the truth or Edmund is lying.

"Well if she is not mad and she is not lying then logically, she we must assume she's telling the truth!" the Professor says but Peter asks in confusion,

"You're saying we should just, believe her?"

"She's your sister isn't she? She's your family, you best start acting like one!" he says before dismissing them.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

The next morning Jessie woke and dressed quickly as she could, hoping to leave as quickly as she could also today. She wanted nothing more to do with magical lands in wardrobes or the Pevensie children—besides Lucy—since they had shown her nothing but rudeness after the events that had happened. So when she and Lucy went downstairs for breakfast it was Mrs. Macready who greeted them with a letter apparently from Jessie's great aunt.

"This is for you, it's from your great aunt explaining that since the best and closets road to your home has been literally washed away it will be another day or two to return you home." Mrs. Macready explained as she was setting the table so that Jessie groaned reading the letter and in her annoyance tore it to pieces.

"Well, that means you can still stay with us." Lucy said happily but Jessie shook her head, knowing her other siblings would not be too pleased with the news. And she was right, when Mrs. Macready told the other Pevensie children they all seemed to glare at her so that she glared right on back. Since today was a nicer day outside Mrs. Macready all but forced them outside after breakfast to, in her words 'keep them away from disturbing the Professor'. It was Peter's idea to play cricket but he only asked to play because he felt bad Jessie was sitting alone with his youngest sibling.

"No thanks Peter, but thanks for the kind offer." Jessie told him, making a note to glance at the other two Pevensies when she said 'kind offer' before going to sit near Lucy who was reading a book under a tree. It was a while that Jessie noticed Edmund was not really paying attention to the game but rather kept looking at the manor and when he got hit in the side of the leg snapped,

"Ow!"

"Wake up dolly daydream!" Peter called so that Edmund said rather cheeky like,

"Why can't we play hide and seek?" making Lucy frown and look away while Jessie narrowed her eyes at him as his elder brother told him,

"I thought you said it was a child's game."

"And besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan added trying to make up a reason to stay outdoors but Edmund only snapped back,

"It's not like there isn't air inside." so that Jessie shared a glance with Peter who called,

"Are you ready?" before pitching the ball and in slow motion Jessie watched as it went soaring—into a window causing the glass to shatter and something inside the room to crash! Everyone went wide eyed as they raced indoors to the Professors office to see a suit of armor knocked over and when Peter complained to Edmund and Edmund complained right on back they heard footsteps as Jessie cried,

"The Macready! Run!" so that the group raced to find someplace to hide, Jessie keeping a pace near Lucy so that they seemed to go in every which direction before finding themselves winding up in the spare room with the wardrobe. Yet to Jessie's surprise it was Edmund who raced headlong towards it saying,

"Come on!" so that Susan raised an eyebrow yet when the following footsteps of Mrs. Macready was heard behind them they all somehow managed to fit inside and pushing and shoving later, Peter and Susan fell on their rear ends into snow. As they slowly stood up and looked around in wonder at the winter wonderland forest beyond them, Jessie smiled out of sheer joy to be back as Susan muttered out,

"Impossible."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said grinning ear to ear brightly as Peter and Susan turned to her and Jessie with a look of astounding wonder on their faces. It was Peter who spoke up first saying to them,

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quiet cover it?" Jessie grinned as she shook her head and said,

"No," and looking down at Lucy sharing a thought, both had taken up snowballs into their hands as Lucy said tossing her snowball,

"But this might!" and so she threw hers at Susan while Jessie tossed hers at Peter making the other two grab a handful of snow and begin to play before someone threw a snowball at the silent and still Edmund.

"You little liar!" Peter suddenly realized hotly before Edmund snapped back in the same tone,

"You didn't believe either of them!" so that Peter turns to Lucy and Jessie before saying to them each,

"I apologize to Lucy, and Jessica." then turning back to his younger brother said taking a step towards him,

"Say you're sorry!" so that Lucy stopped it by saying in a cheery but sophisticated tone,

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." then logical Susan turned back towards the opening and said waving her arm towards it,

"Maybe we should go back." yet to everyone's surprise it was again Edmund who jumped up and said strangely,

"But don't you want to at least look around first?" that made Jessie and Peter share a look with one another as Peter said being the deciding factor,

"I think Lucy should decide." so that instantly she turned upwards to Jessie saying,

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" making Jessie laugh and nod in agreement as Susan mentioned they couldn't hike in the woods dressed in daytime clothes. So then ever smart Peter gets out five coats, saying how logically they wouldn't technically be taking them out of the wardrobe. As they walk past the lamppost, Edmund muttering in his girl's coat, Lucy walked ahead then Jessie and Peter, Susan and lastly Edmund. By the time they all reached the home of Mr. Tumnus it was Lucy who noticed the broken down door and froze causing Jessie to notice it also.

"Lu?" Peter called so that Lucy ran for the door followed by the others as she stepped carefully inside along with the others. As they entered the cave home looking around at everything destroyed and torn apart, it was Jessie who asked,

"Who would do such a horrid thing?" as Peter noticed a piece of parchment on the column and began reading it,

"The Faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maurgrim, Captain of the Secret Police, Long Live the Queen." by the time he was finished Jessie knew it must be the White Witch who had Mr. Tumnus as Susan stated,

"Now we really should go back." same as Lucy asked softly,

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Jessie nods as Susan gives the girl a look while saying to her youngest sibling,

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there is much we can do." only now Jessie shook her head and finally spoke up saying,

"But you guys don't get it do you—we're the humans! She must have found out that he helped us!" Peter turned to her and blinked in surprised as he said,

"Maybe we could called the police."

"These are the police!" Susan battled back while Peter knelt towards Lucy saying to her that everything would be alright but suddenly Edmund cried causing everyone to look at him in amazement,

"Why, I mean—he's a criminal!" then to everyone's amazement they spotted a bird and they heard it 'Psst' so that they followed it outside as it flew off. Only when they heard crunching snow that they began to stand together for protection, Peter before the girls including Jessie while Edmund stood off on his own. Then a funny sight appeared, a beaver!

"It's, a beaver?" Jessie wondered as Peter went over towards it but it began talking saying to them,

"Lucy Pevensie? Jessica Ryan?" when the two stepped forward he held out the same handkerchief that Lucy had given Mr. Tumnus.

"Is he ok?" Jessie asked the beaver who looked around the trees and forest saying,

"Further in." as Jessie and Lucy, followed by Peter were going to follow the beaver Susan stops them with,

"What are you doing?!" making them turn to see her and Edmund as Peter shrugs saying easily,

"He says he knows the faun." but Susan stayed logical as the beaver appeared again asking if everything was alright. Jessie turned around telling him,

"Yes, everything's just fine sir. We were just talking." the beaver glanced around again before saying,

"That's best left for safer quarters." so that Lucy tells the others,

"He means the trees." so now Peter follows Lucy holding her hand as Jessie goes ahead with the beaver leading them. Susan and Edmund begrudgingly follow until they find themselves being led to a beaver's damn where they hear another voice calling,

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I'll—" but when they round the bend to see another beaver standing same as the first on the back paws with front to their mouth she says,

"Oh! Well I never thought I live to see this day!" and so the next thing the five knew they were sitting around a small table talking to two beavers about the faun Mr. Tumnus.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say, there's few that go through those gates who come out again." seeing Lucy's crestfallen face, Mrs. Beaver comes over telling them,

"But there's hope dear, plenty of hope." causing Mr. Beaver to nod and say in a more than surprised voice,

"Aslan is on the move." yet when Edmund, sitting alone by the stairs stands up asking,

"Who's Aslan?" he causes Mr. Beaver to laugh long and loud before Mrs. Beaver smacks him seeing that the children really didn't know. When he explains that he's the real King of Narnia, Jessie notices how Edmund makes a face and walks away so that she turns back around when she hears Mrs. Beaver saying that Aslan is waiting for them at the Stone Table.

"Wait for us?" she asks so that Mr. Beaver says that everything that's happened was because of them, causing Susan to ask incredulously,

"You're blaming us?" only Mrs. Beaver confused them by saying that they weren't, they were thanking them! Now utterly confused, Mr. Beaver explained,

"There's a prophecy, 'When Adams Flesh and Adams Bone, sits at Cair Paravel in Throne, the Evil Time will be over and Done'." then Mrs. Beaver added,

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia!" feeling totally left out now, Jessie was about to speak up when as if knowing so Mrs. Beaver added,

"Queen of Narnia fated to Die, by Aslan's Breath shall be Revived, oh Bravehearted Queen will bring back Spring, and fight to sit beside the High King."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five~

As Jessie stares at Mrs. Beaver upon hearing those words Lucy turns to her and takes her hand, apparently her face has gone pale and she wants to comfort her friend. Even Peter looks worried as he asked,

"And you think we're the ones?"

"Well you better be, because He's fitting out your army!" Mr. Beaver shouted so that Jessie in surprise cried,

"Our army?!" before Susan turned to Peter tugging on his arm saying as she did,

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" so that Peter nodded and turned back to the two expectant beavers saying to them,

"I think you're mistaken, we're not heroes!" before Susan and Peter stood from the table and began to head for the door with Susan saying as she did,

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." but Mr. Beaver cried that they couldn't just leave since they had just arrived and Lucy added,

"He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus!" only Peter looking to a silent Jessie who had stood up also though she made no movement to leave said,

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting back—" then he looked around for Edmund only to find the front door wide open and said,

"I'm going to kill him." yet Mr. Beaver said to him,

"You may not have to, has Edmund been in Narnia before?" next thing the four plus the beavers knew they were racing up a hillside to try and catch Edmund before he reached the White Witches house. Peter kept calling 'hurry' as Jessie held Lucy's hand before they came to a stop atop the hilltop seeing his figure entering the massive ice crystal home of the White Witch as Lucy cried out,

"Edmund!" making Mr. Beaver hiss,

"Hush they'll hear you!" then Peter began to run down the hill only Mr. Beaver grabbed onto his leg making him cry out,

"Get off me!" yet the beaver wouldn't let go as he rolled around with Peter saying desperately,

"You're playing into her hands!" as Susan watching snapped,

"We can't just let him go!" and even Lucy added,

"He's our brother." as Peter managed to tumble free of the beaver so that Jessie helped him to stand upright which he was surprised for put he muttered a thanks as Mr. Beaver snapped at them all,

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you! I'm surprise she hasn't found out about the fifth!"

"Why does she want all five of us?" Jessie wondered panting slightly as Mr. Beaver turned to her and said in an annoyed tone,

"To stop the two Prophecies from coming true, to kill you!" then Susan turned on Peter and started shouted at him,

"This is all your fault!" so that he laughed shortly saying,

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me!" she continued so that Peter again said,

"Oh so you knew this would had happened!" at this Susan retreated into herself a bit so that she said honestly,

"I didn't know what would happened, that's why we should have left while we still had a chance!" by now they were close to each other so that Jessie stepped between them saying hotly,

"Stop it, this won't help your brother you two!" so that made them stop and blink in surprise that she was getting into the thick of it when she wasn't even a part of the situation, well, sort of so that Mr. Beaver said,

"She's right, only Aslan can help your brother now." so that Peter, Jessie, Susan and Lucy turn to look back at the White Witches fortress as Peter says,

"Then take us to Him." so they slowly and dejectedly head back to the beavers dam as Jessie says to Peter,

"I'm sorry about Edmund." making him turn to her and smile shortly as he says,

"Thanks Jessica."

"It's Jessie by the way now, your sister Lucy dubbed me so." Jessie laughed so that even Peter managed out a chuckle as they suddenly heard a wolf howl making Mr. Beaver cry,

"There after us!" so that they dash into the dam as Mr. Beaver cries to his wife that they were being chased so that she begins to pack making Susan ask what on earth she was doing. Once they were done they hear they hear the wolves attacking at the dam itself so that Jessie looks around and seeing a wolves muzzle grabs a stick and jabs it at the muzzle so that Lucy giggles while the beavers wave the children towards a hidden doorway saying,

"Come on then humans!" so that Peter makes sure they all get in with the beavers first, then they follow behind with lit torches. As they shut the door behind Mr. Beaver says how his friend Badger dug this hole to lead out to his friend's house as Lucy trips on her coat, Peter holding her hand to help her up as they hear the wolves inside the tunnel as Jessie cries,

"They're inside the tunnel!" so that they run hunched over in the tunnel and suddenly find themselves appearing outside once more into the cold as they help each other out, Peter having to help Jessie since she had caught her coat on a branch. Then as they look around all the animals including Badger, Mr. Beaver's friend, have been turned to stone.

"What happened here?" Jessie asked sounding angry as a figure appeared turning out to be a fox that says,

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." so that Mr. Beaver turns angry himself as he says,

"You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" the Fox laughs softly to himself as they talk about him being a traitor but he says while looking over to the covered tunnel space,

"Right now we've got to move." indicating the wolves breaking loose so that Peter jumps at the chance to be safe along with his family and says,

"What did you have in mind?" so that the children along with the beaver climb up a tree with Peter helping the girls while the Fox covers their tracks before the wolves break into the encampment.

"Greetings gents, lost something have we?" so that the lead wolf Maurgrim snaps at him in a growl,

"Don't patronize me! I know where your loyalties lie, we're looking for some humans." making the Fox laugh as he says,

"Humans, here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information don't you think?" so that one wolf jumps on the fox grabbing the fox in between his jaws and squeezes down so that Lucy cries out only Jessie covers her mouth.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where were the fugitives?" so that after a seemingly forever while the Fox says,

"North—they ran north." and the wolves cried,

"Smell them out!" throwing the Fox causing him to hit a tree and whimper out and as the children waited for the wolves to leave it was Jessie who jumped down first and go over to the Fox to ask,

"Are you ok?" while Peter started up a fire and Jessie gently helped the Fox over to the fire so that he could be warmed up.

"Thank you my liege and majesty." the Fox said before the others sat around the fire looking at Jessie so that she shrugged, but deep down wanted to know why the Fox was also calling her 'majesty' and 'liege' when there were only four thrones—right?


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

As the five children, two Beavers and Fox sat around the fire Mrs. Beaver tried to clean the Foxes wounds while he squirmed and whined before Lucy asked,

"Are you alright?" making him chuckle and say to her,

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." then he kept squirming before standing up saying to them all,

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the time I have cure for." so that confused Jessie asked him sounding very worried for him,

"You're leaving now? After all of that?"

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor but Aslan Himself has asked me to gather more troops." at the mention of 'Aslan' both Beavers grew excited and it was Mrs. Beaver who eagerly asked the Fox sounding like a giddy school child,

"What's He like?" so that the Fox shook his head saying in a wondrous voice,

"Like—everything we've ever hoped for." then turning to Peter the Fox said sounding proud,

"You'll be glad to have Him by your side in the battle against the Witch." Jessie was about to say something only Susan cut her off saying to the Fox,

"We're not planning on fighting any Witch!" causing the Fox to look shocked and surprised as he turned back to Peter saying,

"But surly King Peter, the Prophecy!" so that Jessie noticed the lines on the teens face as he tossed a bit of wood into the fire making shadows appear on his face as Mr. Beaver added,

"We can't go to war without you!" but Peter just said,

"We just want our brother back." then to the other's surprise the Fox and Beavers turned to Jessie saying,

"Then surly Bringer of Spring, the one who will sit by the High King's side. You surly will help us—won't you?" this made the others turn to Jessie as she swallowed thickly saying,

"I—I don't know to be honest. I mean, how do you know I'm that Queen and not someone else?" this made the Beavers and Fox deflate in sadness as they shook their heads before the Fox stood saying,

"Perhaps you will find out sooner rather than later My Queen." then he ran off into the brush and was gone from sight. After a long stretch of silence Mr. Beaver decided it was time to head off again so Peter and Jessie put out the fire before they started off. It took them until just early dawn to come to a bridge of stone to see an endless world beyond them as Mr. Beaver told them,

"Now Aslan's Camp is near the Stone Table just beyond the Frozen River." making Peter pipe up and ask in worry,

"River?" yet Mrs. Beaver said to him waving a paw dismissively,

"Oh the river's been frozen or a hundred years!" but Jessie rolled her eyes at that part making Lucy giggle slightly as they continued to look out over the endless miles and miles of scenery beyond them so that Peter stated in wonder,

"It's so far!" making Mrs. Beaver chuckle and say,

"It's the world dear, did you think it'd be small?" only Susan stated,

"Smaller." so that Jessie frowned as they climbed down a narrow pathway and began crossing a forever long stretch of snowy ground that would eventually take them to the forest on the other side. As they walked Peter moved closer to Jessie asking her,

"Why did you say you didn't know back there, with the fox?" so that Jessie blinked before asking him,

"What do you mean?" so that he put on a 'you know what I mean' face so that she exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair saying to him,

"I mean, I have no real family at home but my great aunt Polly who isn't really my family. She's just my dead father's families something or other. She took me in because—" and here she paused feeling her eyes growing watery as Peter noticed and putting a hand on her shoulder said,

"You don't have to tell me Jessie." yet she swallowed and forced herself to say,

"I'm an orphan back in England, the war killed my father and my mother died when I was three. So really—heh—I have no family to speak for me." this surprised Peter so much so that when Mr. Beaver called out to 'hurry up' he didn't hear them. It was only when Susan actually tapped his shoulder that he realized that the two had stopped walking altogether!

"No! Behind you, it's her!" Mrs. Beaver shouted so that Peter grabbed Jessie's hand as she took ahold of Lucy's and they dashed for it across the ground, Susan in the lead as the Beavers raced way beyond. Soon they came to the edge of the trees and Mr. Beaver instructed them to duck under a hideaway of rocks. Soon they were cramped inside and froze when a shadowy figure appeared, stayed for a moment, then disappeared.

"Maybe she left?" Jessie wondered so that Peter said,

"I suppose I'll have a look." but Mr. Beaver stopped him and scrambled out to see who it was, and after a moment or two came back popping his head and crying,

"I hope you all been good because there's someone here to see you!" so confused, the five stepped out to see a man in a long rich colored red coat, trimmed with brown fur along with a white beard and hair plus shinning blue eyes. He had a sleigh that was pulled by several brown reindeer with a massive bag in the back of it.

"Merry Christmas sir." Lucy said so that he replied,

"It certainly is Lucy, now that you have arrived." Peter told him that they all thought he was the Witch so that he chuckled merrily saying that he's driven a sleigh longer than she has probably been around making Jessie smirk.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said softly so that he nodded his head sadly saying to them,

"No, not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought back Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witches powers. Still, I dare say you'll be in need of these." and so at this he brought out his massive bag making Lucy cry out happily. First he called Lucy and brought out a bright red vial and a leather case for it saying how it would heal any injury with one drop, then gave her a small dagger hope she may never need to use it. Then to Susan he gave an ivory quiver with red feather tipped arrows, a beautiful bow and an ivory carved lion roaring horn. Then to Peter he gave a silver shield with a red lion and a sword with letters in the metal saying that the soon the time to use them would be at hand.

"Jessica Ryan," he called making her blink in wonder so that she stepped forward to see him getting out a sword much like Peters in a scabbard just like his only when he pulled out the sword it had different lettering.

"Queen of Narnia fated to Die, by Aslan's Breath shall be Revived, oh Bravehearted Queen will bring back Spring, and fight to sit beside the High King. These Prophecies were written by Deep Magic, and only by Deep Magic can they be undone. Just remember that Jessica." he said before adding to them all,

"These are tools, not toys, bare them and wisely. Now I must be off, winter is almost over and things do tend to pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" then climbing into his sleigh, sitting down and taking up the reigns he shouts,

"And Merry Christmas!" then drives off so that as the other children cheer his goodbye Jessie stares at her sword and thinks over his words. Fated to die, what did that mean?!

"He said, that winter was almost over. You know what that means—no more ice!" Peter said before encouraging everyone forward but Jessie began to linger behind so that Peter taking notice turned to go talk to her. Susan and Lucy seeing kept going but it was Susan who wondered what was up with him as he asked Jessie,

"Are you alright?" shaking her head, Jessie fought back tears as she said,

"I don't know." so that to her surprise, she felt Peter wrap his arm around her shoulders as he said,

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine—you'll see."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~

Having put their gifts on, the children came across a sight that made them pause and stare in horror as the once one hundred year frozen river now nearly unfrozen! Looking around, Peter swallowed as he said,

"We need to cross now!" so that little Lucy turned to the Beavers asking,

"Don't beavers make dams?" but Mr. Beaver just told her,

"I'm not that fast dear!" as they were starting down the ledge Susan stopped saying to Peter as she shouted at him,

"Wait, will you just think about this for a moment!" only Jessie turned to her and said to her hotly,

"We really don't have a moment Susan now do we?" so that Susan blinked in surprise saying softly to her,

"I'm just trying to be realistic." yet Peter rolling his eyes said to his sibling,

"No, you're trying to be smart—as usual!" making Susan take a step back as the others began down the ledge but when they all heard wolves howling they hurried quicker. As they begin across the frozen river the ice beginning to shift so that Mr. Beaver goes first, using his tail to find the weak spots so that Peter holds Lucy's hand while Jessie goes next than Susan. Only suddenly Lucy cries out,

"On no!" so that they see the wolves running overhead and that makes Jessie cry out in haste,

"Run for it guys!" only when Mr. Beaver tries to make it across one of the wolves grabs him in his jaw making Jessie and Peter pull out there swords as the lead wolf Maugrim say,

"Put those down children, someone may get hurt." but Mr. Beaver shouted at them to run the wolf throw and get out of there only the wolf kept going saying,

"Leave now, and your brother goes with you." this caused Susan to pause and shout at Peter while taking his shoulder,

"Stop Peter maybe we should listen to him!" only Jessie rolled her eyes and told her in a heated tone,

"He's a bad guy Susan, you really think he's being honest with us?!" yet Maugrim kept going saying sweetly,

"Oh come on now, this isn't your war. All my Queen wants to do is for you to take your family and friend home." yet Jessie snapped at him,

"I highly doubt that!"

"Look just because a man in a red coat hands you both swords doesn't make you two heroes!" Susan nearly screamed so that Maurgrim said,

"What's it going to be Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve? I won't wait forever—and neither will the river!" so that Lucy looked up and seeing the river starting to crack and break apart she screamed her brother's name and so with him looking around he shouted,

"Hold onto me!" so that Jessie put away her sword and grabbed a fistful of Peter's jacket while he stabbed the ice they were standing on before the waterfall broke into pieces and they were left to go underwater—holding their breaths—until they reappeared above the water shrieking as the waters pushed them along. With help from the Beavers they made it to shore and as they climbed onto land it was Lucy who notice Jessie was nowhere to be found.

"Jessie? Jessie!" she shouted before she spotted her figure in the water and cried,

"Peter look!" and so seeing her floating figure Peter jumped back into the waters making Susan cry out his name in horror but Peter continued to swim to grab Jessie and drag her along to shore. Once on the ground he realized she was slightly blue and began pushing on her lower chest hoping to get the water out of her lungs.

"Peter she needs CPR!" Susan said as Lucy clung to her sobbing at seeing her best friend like this so that just before Peter went to do CPR Jessie cough up frozen water from her lungs and spat it out rolling onto her side and felt someone rubbing her back. Registering that it was Peter talking to her, she rolled back onto her back and smiled up at him.

"Thanks." she wheezed before Peter said,

"No problem." then he helped her up and taking off his jacket hear Mrs. Beaver say,

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." because turning to see what she meant they found a tree starting to bloom! Even so, Jessie kept the two jackets on until she warmed up completely with the three around her as if for protection. A hand on Jessie's shoulder made her turn to see it was Susan who to her surprise said,

"You alright then?" and hearing the levels of worry in her voice, Jessie nodded and smiled saying to the other girl,

"Fine as can be." they walked for a while longer, perhaps an hour or two before they noticed crimson and golden tents set up in a valley and an array of creatures in armor making weapons and getting ready for the oncoming war that seemed to loom ahead, weather they wanted it to or not. As they continued to walk along Lucy paused making Jessie turn to see three or four dryads of varying leaves waving at them and smiling, waved back before calling,

"Come on Lu." so that the younger girl followed along as a horn sounded as they officially entered the encampment. As they did so however, Susan noticed they were all looking at them and said uneasily,

"Why are they all staring at us?" so that Lucy giggled and said,

"Maybe they think you look funny." getting Jessie to giggle also before they stopped before a larger tent atop a small hill where a stoic centaur stood looking down at them. Peter removed his sword from his sheath and Jessie did the same, holding them up in the air high as Peter said in a clear voice,

"We have come to see Aslan." suddenly after the murmur that goes through the crowd of animals and creatures they all begin to kneel so that the children watch as the tent flaps of the larger tent are moved aside and the most majestic, regal and brilliant lion steps forward. Golden in color with liquid amber eyes that shine with amounts of warmth no one can compare to, his mane is made up of millions of threads of shinning golden light as the children kneel before him with heads bowed.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Jessica, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers, you have my thanks—but where is the fifth?" Aslan asks blinking his eyes so that the children slowly stand and it's Peter who speaks up saying,

"That's why where here sir, we need your help." and adding to that Susan says,

"We had a little trouble along the way." making Peter exhale deeply before forcing himself to say,

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." so that another murmur goes up through the crowd as Aslan calmly says,

"Captured, how could this happen?" making the centaur general snap,

"Then he has betrayed us all!" but Aslan softly growled,

"Peace, Oreius, I'm sure there is an explanation." the children in front of Aslan look at one another before it's Peter who steps forward saying,

"It's my fault really, I was too hard on him." making Jessie put a hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze as Susan says,

"We all were really." while Lucy says pitifully,

"Sir he's our brother." this caused Aslan to exhale and say,

"I know dear one, but that makes the betrayal all the more worse. This may be harder than you all think." Jessie drops her hand from Peter's shoulder as Aslan says,

"I wish to speak to you Jessica for a moment if I may." Jessie felt her eyes widen and turned to the others who could only smile as Peter said to her,

"We'll be right here waiting." then giving her a smile, Jessie went to follow the Great Lion atop a hilltop where the two could see the whole camp and far off in the distance Cair Paravel. Holding onto the hilt of her blade, Jessie stood silent as the Great Lion padded to stand beside her saying,

"You know your Prophecy?" nodding, Jessie asked,

"Do I really have to die Aslan for it to come true?" he paused for a moment before saying,

"What has been written in Deep Magic, cannot be undone. It is more powerful than myself and even I must abided to it." swallowing tears, Jessie shook her head and in a panicked rush said,

"But I don't want to die Aslan! I'm only seventeen years old, I can't imagine my life already over now, plus you wish for me to fight in some war when my father died in a war! And how am I supposed to be queen when Susan and Lucy are rightfully queens and I'm just an extra?" hearing Aslan's low chuckle Jessie fumed at his amusement but he said coming to stand beside her and press his amazingly warm body into her surprisingly freezing body,

"Jessica, now known as Jessie by the Pevensies, your life is far from over dear child. You have many years ahead of you in Narnia to rule and govern beside the Pevensies as Queen beside the High King—or have you forgotten that phrase in the Prophecy?" Jessie suddenly blushed feeling utterly foolish so that Aslan said to her gently,

"Do not think yourself useless when your worth is just as worthy as the other Kings and Queens. But without your sacrifice one King may not understand his purpose." and at that Aslan began to walk away leaving Jessie to turn and try to grab his attention—only he was gone! That left her to retreat back to the campsite finding Susan and Lucy dressed in medieval dresses as Lucy said,

"There's one for you in the tent too Jessie!" indicating a tent that was crimson and light pink with golden roses so that Jessie went inside to change, finding a dress similar to Susan's only it was light blue. So once changed so stepped outside and followed the girls to the river where they said they wanted to freshen up and enjoy the clean waters.

"You look like Mum." Lucy said when they got to the river so that Susan stated,

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." she sounded downcast as Lucy, ever bright and cheery said,

"We should bring her one back, a whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back." Susan commented making Lucy frown as Susan told Lucy she was sorry for being boring. Jessie enjoyed watching the two siblings talking, making her long for a sibling of her own which, in an odd way, she was having by being with the Pevensies. Then a sudden scream made her turn to see three wolves and the leader, Maurgrim, saying,

"Please don't run, we're tired." as another wolf said,

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." so that Jessie, looking around for something to use as her sword since hers is with the other girl's things, grabs a tree branch and jabs a wolf in the muzzle before the three scurry up a tree. Susan manages to blow the horn Father Christmas had given her so that Peter, along with Aslan and a few troops come running. Peter, outnumbered tries to keep eyes on all three of the wolves but Jessie knowing he can't jumps down and somehow manages to grab her own sword. Now it's two against three, an even fight.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

The wolves seem to laugh at the sight, Peter however looks to Jessie like she's crazy for trying to help him as she merely keeps an eye on the wolves before them. Meanwhile Susan and Lucy cry from up above as Maurgrim says to the two,

"Come on you! We both know you two haven't got it in either of you!" then as one wolf circles around Jessie she snaps back,

"Stay there you!" so that Maurgrim shouts,

"You two may think you're going to be King and Queen—but you're going to die like dogs!" and as Maugrim leaps for Peter another wolf leaps at Jessie making Susan and Lucy scream. Jessie though impales the wolf in the gut as she falls on her side and as she scurries to sit up sees a hand in her line of vision and is surprise to see its Peter.

"Peter, Jessica, clean your swords." Aslan says in a clear firm voice so that they do so on the grass as the two kneel before the Great Lion who says to Peter,

"Rise Sir Peter-Wolves Bane, Knight of Narnia." then to Jessie he says to her,

"And Rise Dame Jessica-Silver Howl, Knight of Narnia." so that both Peter and Jessie exchange glances before the four share in a group hug as Aslan says to them,

"When Oreius returns he shall be bringing back your brother Edmund, until then we shall return to camp and make ready." as he turn back towards the campsite and begins to head for it as Peter says in a worried tone to Jessie,

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I didn't want you or Susan or Lucy getting hurt." Jessie replied so that Peter's reply was to put a hand on her shoulder and ask her,

"But what about you?" leaving her with nothing to say as she just smiled a forced one as Susan stepped in to save the moment telling them,

"We should probably get back." so the four returned to the campsite and went to their separate tents to wait until Edmund returned. It wasn't for a long, long while that the girls stepped out to see Peter staring at Edmunds figure atop a hilly outcrop talking to Aslan.

"Edmund!" Lucy said only Jessie stopped her as Edmund and Aslan looked over to see them before they finished their conversation and walked over towards them with Aslan saying,

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about the past." then he walks away with Lucy the first to hug Edmund which he readily returns, then Susan asking how he feels. Jessie sees he has a cut lip and a bruise forming on his head so that when he walks past her she says,

"We were worried about you Edmund." making him stop and to her surprise he said,

"Thanks Jessie." causing her to grin as Peter told him to get some sleep before adding,

"And Edmund, try not to wander off." making a small smile appear on Edmund's face as he disappeared into the boys tent. It's later on that same day around dinner that the children are eating when Lucy makes a comment about Narnia not running out of toast causing Jessie to laugh. Yet Peter only says,

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." causing the four others to look at him as Jessie wonders in utter confusion,

"We're going back Peter?" he exhales deeply and runs a hand through his hair before stating as if to make it obvious,

"I promised Mum I'd keep you safe, and I'm sure your great aunt wants you back safe too. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help." only young Lucy shakes her head saying with determination,

"But they need us, all five of us." yet Peter frowned saying to her in a snap,

"Lucy it's too dangerous, Jessie almost drowned and Edmund was almost killed!" then suddenly Edmund spoke up, saying how he'd seen what the White Witch could do, which is why they had to stay and help them. That they couldn't let these people suffer.

"Edmund's right Peter, my—my father died for the same cause that we're fight for, to free people who can't do it themselves. But we won't be alone because we have Aslan to help us." Jessie said making them all stare at her in shock, for they had never heard of her talk about her family outside of her great aunt. Lucy took hold of Jessie's hand as Susan said,

"Well I suppose that's it then," and standing she caused Peter to ask where she was going as she grabbed her quiver and arrows saying,

"To get in some practice." so that Susan and Lucy go off while Peter, Jessie and Edmund find themselves getting a quick lesson from Oreius how to use a sword before they are assigned horses. Peter is given a rare unicorn, Jessie a black stallion and Edmund a chestnut stallion. As they practice galloping and then switching who 'fights' when Mr. Beaver comes running up saying,

"Peter, Edmund, Jessica!" causing Jessie to roll her eyes as he continues,

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan, she's on her way here!" causing the children to look at one another before racing back to the campsite to see her arriving being carried by cyclopes as the troops boo and hiss at her name. Jessie hadn't seen her before so to her she was deathly beautiful, with white blond hair and icy blue/hazel eyes wearing a long white gown while she made others do her own work. When the children appear she glances over before stating calmly,

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." so that the Great Lion says,

"His offense was not against you." yet she continues saying,

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" making Aslan growl out,

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch, I was there when it was written." that made the White Witches eyebrow rise up as she says,

"Then you'll remember well, that every traitor belongs to me. That boy's blood is my property!" and at that she pointed at Edmund so that Peter and Jessie removed their swords as Peter said,

"Try and take him then!" only she scoffed and said in a sickly sweet voice to Peter while glancing at Jessie,

"You think mere force will deny me my rights….little king? For as Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," she states in a booming voice to the crowd making everyone murmur and whisper before turning and pointing back at Edmund saying,

"That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition. You dare not refuse me!"

"Enough! I shall talk with you alone." Aslan says cutting her off from anymore talk so that she glides over towards his tent and glances at Jessie who keeps her sword visible making a smile appear on her face. Its hours and hours later that the White Witch appears from the tent so that Aslan says boomingly,

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." making the whole crowd cheer until she has to go and say,

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" yet it seems Aslan has had enough because he roars in her face making her sit into her chair as the crowd continues to cheer as the five children are congratulated—but Jessie and Lucy both share in the sight of Aslan looking disheartened. When the celebration over Edmund being freed of the Stone Table is over and nighttime falls, Jessie can't find sleep so that when she hears footsteps outside the tent she shares with Susan and Lucy, she sits up to see Lucy looking outside—and Aslan's figure walking.

"Susan." the two hiss so that she wakes to see the Great Lion's figure and as Jessie and Lucy go to follow Susan grabs her horn and quiver along with her bow before they start to follow him. It's not long into following him that he says,

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" so that they step out from hiding and it's Jessie who says,

"We couldn't sleep Aslan."

"Please Aslan, can't we come with you?" Susan asks so that he turns his might head and says softly,

"I would be glad for the company for a little while, thank you." so that they each take a handful of mane before they walked alongside him. Then he paused and said,

"It is time, from here I must go alone."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

At this both Susan and Lucy tried to stop and make an excuse as to follow him, but it was Jessie who upon looking into His eyes realized that this had to be done—one way or another.

"You three have to trust me, for this has to be done. Thank you Jessica, thank you Susan and thank you Lucy—and farewell." Aslan said before continuing into the trees before seeming to disappear altogether. Yet Susan was the one it seemed who didn't want to take 'no' for an answer because she pulled on Jessie's cloak and led them to a small hill, where they found the Stone Table and the Witches minions! Minotaur's, Hags, Harpies, Wolves, Black Dwarves, Cyclopes and all other sort of creature held torches and chanted as Aslan mounted the stairs calmly up towards where the Witch stood. Dressed in a black outfit with a bird whose wing was draped over her shoulder, she held a stone knife in her hands while Aslan continued to walk.

"Behold, the Great Lion." the Witch says in a voice that seems to echo so that the creatures cackle and call as a minotaur pokes him with the end of his battle axe and Aslan growls—yet doesn't fight back. Then the next thing the children see is Aslan being forced onto his side as a Black Dwarf taunts him while Lucy softly hushes out,

"Why doesn't he fight back?" yet they hear again the Witch snap,

"Bind him!" so that at least a dozen creatures jump to tie Him with ropes, His paws and muzzle before the Witch says suddenly,

"Wait, let him first be shaved!" so that the same dwarf from earlier grabs a dagger from his belt and saws off some of Aslan's mane before holding it aloft for all to see. Then the others too begin to defile Aslan by chopping and hacking at his mane until he was being dragged up the stairs of the Stone Table and to the Witch.

"You know Aslan, I'm a bit disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by doing all this you would save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. Huh, so much for love." at this Jessie realizes what Aslan is doing, instead of Edmund dying at the Stone Table—Aslan is going in his place! In shock, she watches along with Susan and Lucy as the Witch shouts loudly,

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased. But tomorrow, we will take Narnia—forever!" then she looked down at a tied up Aslan and said to Him as He looked up and somehow spotted the three in the trees,

"In that knowledge, despair—and—die!" then almost in slow-motion the three watched the Witch stab Aslan and his life be taken from him as the creatures let out cries of joy and the Witch cry,

"The Great Cat is dead!" so that she and her troops began to disperse, leaving poor Aslan's body as if He was nothing more than trash. Once all of them were gone, every fire put out and the nighttime cold the three girls came up to the Stone Table and it was Lucy who first climbed up the stairs to rest on Aslan's body. Then Jessie sat beside Him on the other side as Susan found a spot while Lucy uncorked her vial but Jessie shook her head saying to her,

"It's too late, He's gone," but seeing Lucy's brokenhearted look she added,

"He must have known what He was doing." only that didn't make her bleeding heart feel any better as she, Susan and Lucy leaned on His body to cry. Yet at the sound of squeaking Jessie looked up to see mice on the ropes so that when Susan tried to make them go away she said,

"No, look what they're doing." and true enough they were causing the ropes to snap so that the children began to work at untying the rest of the ropes before Lucy cried leaving Susan to say,

"We have to tell the others."

"We can't just leave Him Susan!" Jessie said softly with a hiccup yet Susan said to her in the same tone of voice,

"Jessie there's no time they need to know!" yet it was Lucy who looking around said evenly,

"The trees." so that both of them exchanged glances before nodding and once saying the word into the trees, a dryad of vivid dark green leaves, they ended up falling asleep curled up beside the deceased Aslan. It was only early morning began to shine that they started to wake, shivering cold from only their cloaks to keep them warm throughout the night.

"I'm so cold." Lucy says softly as she steps down, taking a hand of both Jessie and Susan before they step down the stairs away from the Stone Table before they all hear a deep defining cracking sound that to Jessie seems to jar her very bones. The shaking of the earth itself causes them to fall and once it's finished its Lucy who turns around and cries,

"Guys look!" so that Jessie and Susan turn to see—the Stone Table broken in half and Aslan's body missing! In shock, Jessie feels hate unlike anything she's ever known; first they kill Aslan and then he vanishes as Susan wonders,

"What have they done?" yet as they look towards the archway of the circular set of stones that surround the now cracked Stone Table, the see the sun starting to shine brilliantly and in its bright warming light—Aslan!

"Aslan!" the three cry running towards Him as the Great Lion comes to them so that they may burry their faces in His mane, all the while laughing.

"But, we saw the knife—the Witch!" Jessie began so that Aslan gently told the three,

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, then she would have interpreted the meaning of the Deep Magic a bit differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery, goes in a traitors stead, then the Stone Table will crack—and even Death itself will turn backwards." only Susan brought up a very good point saying in a determined tone,

"We sent the news that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." so that Lucy draws out her dagger and says,

"We have to help them." making Aslan chuckle as with one paw he lowers her arm and says gently,

"We will dear one, but not alone. Quick, climb on my back—and you might want to cover your ears." so that he lets out a roar that makes Jessie, sitting atop Aslan's back, smile with both determination and joy as they race with unimaginable speed across Narnia's landscape. They seem to fly over the different areas; forest, meadows, across rivers somehow and even places Jessie thinks looks familiar! It's not until she looks up that she seems where they're going, to the White Witches fortress and wonders why. As they slow down Aslan stops and allows the children to climb off his back so that Lucy instantly goes in search of somehow—Mr. Tumnus! Jessie follows her instantly as well as Susan so that it's not until they see the younger girl has stopped. Then they see why, because there standing frozen in stone is Mr. Tumnus. As Lucy leans against Jessie who herself is shedding tears, Susan wraps an arm around Jessie having by now consoled her sour feelings towards the other girl. They watch though as Aslan comes up and breaths on the frozen in stone faun in wonder as he slowly begins to turn, his skin reemerging so that when he falls it's Jessie and Lucy who help catch him.

"Susan this is," Lucy begins but she doesn't need to finish because Susan more than happy finishes with,

"Mr. Tumnus!" embracing him tightly so that the four group hug tightly before they hear,

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle! Peter will need all the help we can find." so that Susan and Lucy go together while Jessie and Mr. Tumnus go a different way to find frozen in stone creatures, that way Aslan can revive them.

"The war has started—hasn't it?" Mr. Tumnus asks Jessie as they regroup in the courtyard so that Jessie nods before saying,

"Don't worry though, we have Aslan." making the faun nod as Aslan cries out,

"Narnians! Peter and Edmund, Sons of Adam are at war with the White Witches servants as we speak, we go to their aid in battle! Here, I have Jessica, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve who have saved you all from never seeing the sunlight again," here a great cry goes up with the creatures cheering for them but Aslan calls,

"To arms Narnians and follow me! Have courage and let that give speed to you so that we may reach the battle in time!" so that the next thing Jessie knew hundreds of Narnians are running at some incredible speed, as if spurred on by the knowledge that without their aid the war could be lost, to where the battlefield lay beyond. It seems like minutes when it must have been more like hours—but soon Jessie is standing alongside Susan, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus atop a rocky outcropping as Aslan roars so loudly that those below in the midst of battle stop in either wonder or horror. Jessie spies the Witch and Peter fighting and go with sword drawn towards them. With Peter on the ground and unable seemingly to get up, Jessie is just able to get in between his fallen figure and the Witch.

"Ah, the one meant to die. How sweet." the Witch says in an overly sweet voice but Jessie, with her choice made says,

"I know the meaning of sacrifice Witch." so that the two are thrown into their own battle. Jessie holds her own for a good time—until the Witch forces her down—and a blade slams into her stomach. Unable to breathe, Jessie last sight is of Peter screaming her name, before everything goes black.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten~

Jessie knows she is dead, she just does because she finds herself looking down at her body covered in blood with the Witch somehow nowhere to be found. Turning her head she sees the Witches body lying several feet away and somehow knows she too is dead, only in a much darker deeper place. Yet what surprises Jessie is that Peter is cradling her body and sobbing over it. What's more, the other Pevensie children are watching; Lucy sobbing into Susan as Edmund just stands holding his brother's shoulder with one hand.

"You have made a great sacrifice Jessica Ryan." she hears Aslan say so that turning she sees the Great Lion by her side so that blinking away tears that stream down her face she whimpers,

"Am I dead Aslan?"

"You are in the In-Between child. A place where those worthy and willing can come back to the realm of the Living—or go to My Country." letting out a sob, Jessie watched as Peter kept crying and said,

"Does—does he love me Aslan?"

"He has strong feelings for you, which in time may turn to love if allowed." was Aslan's cryptic message to which Jessie's foggy mind didn't mean anything in that moment. Stepping over to her, Aslan looked up at her and said,

"What is your choice Daughter of Eve?" without a second thought Jessie said instantly,

"I want to live." so that she watched Aslan's figure fade from her side and reappear beside the Pevensies and her fallen figure. By now Mr. Tumnus had appeared, as well as several dozen Narnians to watch as Aslan blew a gentle breath on Jessie's body. Closing her eyes, Jessie felt herself be pulled from the very depths of her soul, a soul which had been out of her lifeless body—back into her body. Her first breath was shaky and shallow but she heard everything clear as day; Peter's crying, Lucy's sobbing, even a flute playing.

"Stop, being so sad Pete." she managed to choke out so that forcing her eyes open she saw his eyes watery and tears down his face as his face turned from an expression of heartache to one of wonder.

"Jessie!" Lucy cried as she knelt beside her friend and Peter stumbled out,

"But, you were dead! And Aslan was—"

"He was with me Peter, he said—I could make a choice. Go to His Country, or come back." Jessie told him honestly fighting to sit up as Peter helped her into an eased sitting up position. Holding her back and treating her like she was made of porcelain, Jessie continued,

"But I have a family to live for, and a country that needs me." and here Aslan, who had been watching from a distance came forth so that the Narnians made a path bowing to him.

"Come, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve." then blowing on a frozen in stone satyr, Lucy suddenly stood and taking out her vial given to her by Father Christmas smiled before going to heal the wounded. As Lucy and Aslan continued to heal and revived those effected by the Witch, with Susan and Edmund following, Peter stayed by Jessie's side saying,

"You shouldn't have done that Jessie."

"It was my choice to make Peter, and besides, I knew Aslan would make it right in the end." yet even so there was some unspoken words left between them. A day later the five found themselves in castle Cair Paravel with seemingly all of Narnia there for their coronation. Aslan led the five to the thrones; five thrones as they each took their positions. The three girls sat on the right, the boys on the left.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan says as Mr. Tumnus along with the Beavers come forward, the Beavers holding two pillows with five crowns. Lucy receives a crown of silver as Aslan continues,

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just." Edmund receives a crown of silver also as Aslan continues,

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan receives a crown of gold as Aslan continues,

"To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Peter receives a crown of gold before finally Aslan says,

"And to the Heart of Narnia, I give you Queen Jessica the Bravehearted." And to Jessie she receives a crown of both silver and gold as once seated Aslan turns and says to the five,

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens." then the crowd chanted their names making them each smile with an unbelievable amount of joy and mirth before the coronation part ended and the celebration part began. As the now Kings and Queens mingle with their subjects, Jessie finds a balcony to overlook the beach of the Eastern Sea as she hears footsteps coming up from behind her.

"You alright Jessie?" turning, she sees its Peter and smiling she shrugs saying,

"I just wonder, what do we do now? I mean, we're royalty Pete—not children anymore. We have a whole country to rule! Subjects to govern and care for!" seeing her fear, Peter goes over to her and takes a hand saying,

"I'm scared to."

"You, scared?" Jessie says jokingly but in all seriousness he nods saying,

"Yes me, scared. Yet not as scared as when I saw you jump in front of the stab intended for me. When you died I—I felt like I had lost something so important to me. That Aslan had failed me somehow." seeing the seriousness in his eyes, the hurt and loss, Jessie cupped his cheek and smiling said,

"You still have me Pete, I'm not going anywhere." then taking both her hands, Peter began leading her back into the castle saying,

"Well that's good, because I don't intend to lose you ever again." so that when a slow sounding song came on the two started to dance. To Jessie it was nice, knowing that Peter meant what he said but then Aslan's words came back to her,

"He has strong feelings for you, which in time may turn to love if allowed." so that she actually laughed making him ask,

"What was that for?" and shaking her head she just said,

"Nothing, nothing at all—majesty." and raising an eyebrow, Peter twirled her around so that she continued to laugh. For the first time ever Jessica Ryan felt at home, and never once ever did she think otherwise. For the Pevensies and Ryan their reign would go down in Narnian history as the Golden Age, because one day as the five were at breakfast a herald came to them saying that the White Stag had been seen. The White Stag was said to give the wish of anyone who caught it and let it go so the five quickly dressed and then set out on horseback to go seek out the Stag. Peter however intended to use his wish, should he capture the White Stag—to wish that his marriage with Jessie would be prosperous. For that day he intended to ask her to marry him. What they didn't know though—was that they ended up in the Western Wood where they had first entered Narnia all those years ago. As the five come to see Edmund, whose horse had stopped they discover something that makes them look in confused wonder a lamppost covered in vines. Dismounting, it's Peter that says,

"What's this? It seems familiar." as Susan adds,

"As if from a dream." and Jessie ads,

"Or a dream of a dream." so that Lucy staring up at the lamppost says in a wonder filled voice,

"Spare Oom?" before darting off again making Peter shout,

"Lucy!" so that they all race to catch up to her as she and the other race through the ever thickening forest and branches before Peter says sounding confused,

"These aren't branches." so that Jessie looking and feeling the texture of the items says,

"They're coats!" before they all begin to bicker and argue, saying that one person is on the other's foot while one is shoving before—five children come barging out of a wardrobe. Looking down at themselves, Jessie confused and more than worried looks up when they hear the door open to see the Professor step into the room saying with a seemingly knowing glint in his eye,

"Ah there you all are, what were you doing in the wardrobe?" Peter speaks up saying,

"You wouldn't believe us, if we told you sir."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven~

That night the Pevensies and Ryan were eerily silent at supper making the Professor, who decided to have supper with them watch them with a knowing sadden expression. They all seemed lost in their own little world, especially Peter who kept glancing at Jessie who didn't seem to notice. When it was time to go to bed they departed to their own bedrooms with Peter watching Jessie leave for her room with a crestfallen expression. Sometime during the night two figures left their bedrooms and snuck to the spare room with candles in their hands. Having met in the hallway, they stepped into the spare room seeing the wardrobe with a strange sort of longing in their eyes before going over to open the door—seeing nothing beyond the fur coats.

"I don't think you'll get back that way," a voice says so that the two figures turn so that they turn out to be Lucy and Jessie, the voice belonging to the Professor who sits on the windowsill smoking a pipe. He stands walking over to them saying gently,

"You see—I've already tried." it's then he stood from the windowsill and walked over to them as Jessie asked,

"Will we ever go back?" here the Professor smiled down at the two of them, though his face held a soft weak expression as if to say something, but then at the last second changed it to,

"Oh I expect so, but it will probably happen when you all are not looking for it," then he held out his hands for both of the girls to take and as Lucy took one hand and Jessie the other he added,

"All the same, best to keep your eyes open." so that he leads the two out of the room but just before they leave Jessie swears she hears a lion roar. They return to their bedroom and as the two settle into their own beds Lucy whispers to Jessie,

"We will go back." making Jessie nod her head in the dim candlelight and reply,

"Of course we will." the night passed and the very next morning Jessie was able to return to her Aunt Polly's house though it was a bittersweet moment for all the Pevensies. Even if she lived only five miles away—it seemed like a lifetime away especially for Peter. Before she left he asked if the two could talk in privet and so walking to where they had played cricket that fateful day when Edmund had hit the ball into the window, Peter looked shy beyond words.

"Pete you alright?" she asked him looking at him concerned so that he fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out a necklace—from Narnia. Gasping, Jessie felt her breath stolen from her as Peter explained,

"I—I was going to give this to you before we—we left." the necklace was gorgeous, a golden chain the color of Aslan's mane with a single heart-shaped ruby dangling from it. The ruby itself was the size of Jessie's thumb as Peter held it out for her saying,

"Please—take it." looking into Peter's blue eyes that swirled with emotion, Jessie took the necklace and put it on feeling a warmth that reminded her of Aslan. That made her smile weakly as she pulled him into a tight hug whispering into his ear,

"I'll treasure it Peter." then she returned to her Aunt Polly and once there wasn't sure whether to recount her story of Narnia—or not. But her aunt seemed to know something had happened because as soon as they stepped into the cottage she said,

"You've grown so much." with a sparkle in her eyes that Jessie instantly understood with a soft smile. Every other two days Jessie would return to the Professors mansion to be with the Pevensies and soon the days turned to weeks, weeks into months and then one day when they were all outside Mrs. Macready called them in saying they had received a letter—from Mrs. Pevensie. Eagerly the Pevensies rushed into the mansion to hear the news around the kitchen table.

"It seems you lot are returning to London," Mrs. Macready told them causing them all to gasp in surprise and wonder as Peter asked,

"What has happened?"

"It seems that our government has deemed it safe enough for the children sent to the country to return to their homes." she explained leaving them all in a silence that stretched for a while.

"When does mum want us back?" Susan asked so that Mrs. Macready told her,

"The next train available she writes. Guess you lot are to pack your bags then." the fact they are going home is a shock beyond words, the fact they are leaving Jessie is a blow to the gut. The Professor the next day buys their tickets to London station so that Jessie goes with them all to Comb Halt Station—where she had come an orphan, friendless and alone. Now she was coming to say goodbye to the largest part of her family. As the five and Professor waited on the platform for the train to arrive no one spoke afraid they'd start crying at any moment. That stopped when the train appeared and it was Lucy who grabbed Jessie in a tight hug, then Susan, then Edmund and lastly Peter.

"Now, now children—I'm sure Polly will be willing to allow her to visit you lot in London." the Professor said soothingly so that when Peter broke away from the hug Lucy asked,

"Really?"

"Really, really Lu." Jessie said reassuringly as the train stopped and the conductor called out 'All Aboard'. The Pevensies gave one last hug to Jessie who was now tearing up horribly and as the four boarded the train she tried to hide her heartache. It was only when the four were waving from outside a window that she broke down and fell to her knees sobbing and waving goodbye. As the train pulled away towards London the Professor knelt beside her and said,

"You'll see them again Jessica, Aslan willing."

"But when? And why does it hurt so much to see them leave?" she sobbed so that he in as a sign of compassion took her into a hug and said to her,

"Because they were your family, and I can understand having to see the ones you love leave you. But remember, Aslan wouldn't let you find them to only let you never see them or Narnia again." those words seemed to do the trick enough that she stood up and she could make it back to her aunts home. Every day after the Pevensies left Jessie wrote to them and they in return wrote to her. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months and soon the steady stream of letters began to slow down. Despite her writing every day like clockwork the letters back only came once in a random while. This broke Jessie's heart as she treasured every letter like a pieces of her. She looked forward to every bit of news of her beloved family, especially Peter. She knew words had been left unsaid between them, and that ate at her at nights when she would dream of them in their reign in Narnia. It was almost a full year with them back in London when she had the worst sort of nightmare. She was watching Narnia be swallowed by a dark ominous cloud, the cloud destroying anyone and everything in its path. It ruined Cair Paravel, turned Talking Animals into dumb beasts, and then she watched a warring two sides fight with men in black armor and snarling face masks slaying beasts and bird and creatures of Narnia in rapid succession. The last thing she remembers is hearing a lion roar deafeningly before waking up with a scream on her lips only it was silent as she panted heavily with sweat dripping from her brow and face. Swallowing her scream, Jessie looked out the window to see a blood red sun rising and remembered what Oreius had told her once,

"Blood suns means blood has been split, no good can come of the sign." shaking those words from her mind, she pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered,

"Oh Aslan, why did we have to leave?" that morning she ate in silences as her aunt, who the two had become amazingly close so that it was as if the two had never been separated had gone to get the mail. As she entered she had an envelope in her hand and said,

"I think you are going to like this!" and so handed the envelope to Jessie who raised an eyebrow before seeing who it was from, the Pevensies! Ripping open the envelope, she read the letter silently before telling her eagerly waiting aunt,

"Mrs. Pevensie wants me to go come for a visit!"

"Oh dear that's wonderful! When does she want you to go?" her aunt asked so that Jessie stood saying,

"As soon as I can apparently, their school starts in a week and she says I can stay with them until then. Please can I go?" she begged but her aunt laughed whole heartedly saying,

"But of course! Go pack while I arrange the train ticket." so the very next day Jessie was on the train to London eagerly awaiting when she would arrive. Though she fell asleep dreaming of her family, and of Peter, when the train pulled into London Station and she stepped off everyone seemed to notice her. Was it the way she carried herself? The way a certain—special something radiated from her? Either way women bowed their heads as she walked and men took off their caps as she looked for her beloved family. It was only when she heard a cry of,

"Jessie!" that she turned to see Lucy coming running towards her. Grinning from ear to ear, she embraced the so grown Lucy as Susan, Edmund and Peter all came running behind her followed by their Mother.

"You must be Jessica Ryan, I've heard so much about you from my children." Mrs. Pevensie said to her so that Jessie smirked replying,

"I hope not too much."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve~

Though Mrs. Pevensie wasn't sure what Jessie meant by her statement, she was so very happy to have the very thing that was the center of her children's joy come to visit them. With Peter taking up her bag, Jessie followed the Pevensie family with Lucy holding her hand and talking as if no time had gone by. Mrs. Pevensie noticed instantly how the children radiated a confidence that was unquestionable, they shined with an inner power that came from some sort of strange otherworldly knowledge that she had discovered first hand when her children had returned. Now seeing them with their friend Jessica Ryan, who they talked about nearly none stop, she was certain that the days she spent with her would be engraved into their memory for ages to come. When they reached the family car Peter placed Jessie's bag into the trunk as they all settled into the car with Mrs. Pevensie asking Jessie,

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in the guest bedroom."

"Not at all Mrs. Pevensie, I'm just glad to be with my family." Jessie replied making Mrs. Pevensie blink yet smile with joy at the words, despite not truly understanding the deeper meaning behind them. It took about two hours or so before they arrived at the Pevensie home in Finchley, a modest two story home that seemed nearly out of placed with the other buildings and stores seemingly clouded from the war. Stepping out of the car, Jessie smiled and thanked Peter who again took her suitcase for her. Upon entering the house Mrs. Pevensie showed her to the guest bedroom across from the girl's bedroom. Settling in, Jessie began unpacking as Lucy entered saying,

"I'm so glad to have you back Jessie!"

"I am too Lu, I've missed you all so terribly bad." Jessie said watching Lucy take a seat on the bed. She had grown as much as had the other Pevensie children—especially Peter. Jessie had nearly lost her breath when she had seen Peter, not expecting to see the handsome young man standing before her with his blue eyes shining with delight upon seeing her.

"Peter missed you terribly, we all have." Lucy said softly so that Jessie smiled wistfully as Lucy continued,

"You know Peter meant to—" yet she was interrupted when Susan entered the bedroom telling them,

"Supper will be served in an hour you two." so that they both nodded as Susan smiled stepping into the room, looking ever more beautiful than ever.

"You've grown so much Jessie." Susan said so that Jessie laughed telling the other older girl,

"So have you, look at you! Looking all dolled up!" Susan blushed a bit saying,

"It's just enough to be pretty." Jessie noticed how Lucy rolled her eyes so that internally she felt concern rise as Susan added,

"And you've grown to be beautiful too." now it was Jessie's turn to blush saying honestly,

"No, no not really." then Edmund appeared around the corner of the doorway saying with a cheeky grin,

"Come on now girlies, suppers ready!" so that the girls exchanged glances before all laughing and heading downstairs for supper. After settling around the dining room table with the children sitting how they would have during the Golden Age in Narnia and after saying Grace they began eating. During the meal Jessie spoke of her aunt and the Professor who she would visit. She spoke of her time without them and tried to avoid speaking outright about missing Narnia—but the children understood. When supper was over the children helped clean up as Jessie even pitched in. When all was said and done, the children sat around in the living room having hot chocolate and popcorn talking about times long ago.

"My aunt told me a story that you all might want to hear," Jessie began as the children leaned in as Jessie whispered,

"She and the Professor went to Narnia apparently, when they were children like us. They met Aslan and the very first King and Queen of Narnia! And most importantly they met the White Witch." at this information they all fell silent as Edmund shivered at the name 'White Witch', Peter straightened tall at 'King and Queen', Susan became more interesting wanting to know more and Lucy wanted to know how Aslan was. Jessie answered all their questions as best she could before they all realized it was far past elven in the evening. So off to bed they went heading upstairs to go to their bedrooms, only Peter pulled aside Jessie wanting to speak to her for a moment.

"Do you suppose we'll ever go back?" he asked her point blank so that Jessie blinked seeing the ache in his eyes making her put a hand on his shoulders as she told him honestly,

"I doubt Aslan would forget us." that made Peter smile as he looked down at her lips, and slowly leaning into her gave her a most important gift—her first kiss! As gentle as a breeze against skin yet as loving and tender as a caress, when Peter pulled back he pressed his forehead against hers whispering,

"I've missed you Jessie." as Jessie blushed up to her hairline unable to speak from the tidal wave of emotions drowning her. When the two her footsteps they pulled apart and Jessie raced to her bedroom leaving Peter to watch her with an emptiness inside his heart. If they hadn't left Narnia—they might have been married by now. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair he went off to his bedroom as Jessie shut the door to hers. Quickly changing into her nightgown, Jessie turned off the lights and slipped into the guest bed nearly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Beside her bed was her necklace given to Peter which began to give off a soft strange glow. That night she dreamed of a figure on horseback racing across a black misty plain being chased by several other figures on horseback. Once entering the woods filled with blackened shadows that twisted and swallowed the first figure she heard a loud roar of a lion forcing her awake. Bolting into a sitting upright position, Jessie was sweating with her brow dotted in sweat and hair sticking to her scalp. Panting, Jessie looked to her necklace given by Peter for some comfort to see it was glowing and then to the window to see a blood sun rising. Remembering what Oreius had said all those ages again Jessie shivered as if an icy breeze had wrapped around her. As she dressed that day in a knee length tan skirt and a navy blue blouse, Jessie braided her hair and put on her necklace before looking out the window towards the bomb shelter. A violent reminder of the reason why she had met the Pevensies, why she had become an orphan, why she had moved to the country in the first place. Shaking her head, Jessie stepped out into the hallway to see Lucy leaving her bedroom who smiled at Jessie though the smile faltered.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Lucy asked her so that Jessie forced a smile telling her,

"Of course Lu, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying Jessie." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips so that Jessie frowned and exhaled saying as she stepped over to the younger girl,

"Remember what Oreius said once—about blood red suns?" Lucy blinked before realization dawned on her as she said slowly,

"He said, they meant blood had been spilt." nodding, Jessie pointed to the window saying softly,

"Every time I look outside I see a blood sun rising. And—and I can't help but think of Narnia no matter how much I try to reassure myself." Lucy blinked and looking concerned she asked sounding fearful,

"Do you think something horrible is happening there?" shrugging, Jessie was unable to say anything more as Susan stepped out of the bedroom dressed for the day. As the children joined Mrs. Pevensie for breakfast they talked about getting ready to go back to school which would happen at the end of the month. So Jessie had a whole month to stay with them! The joy she felt soon died down when she felt a wave of terror flood her as her necklace began to burn and she had to excuse herself. Worried, Peter followed her into the living room asking her,

"Are you alright Jessie?" turning around, Jessie pulled out the necklace he had given her soon many days ago saying,

"I can't help but worry Pete, worry about our Narnia. It's like—it's like my heart can't forgive myself for leaving." watching his face turn to stone, Jessie stepped over to him and hugged him telling him,

"Please don't be worried for me Pete, I'll be fine."

"No," Peter said pulling back telling her in a stern Kingly voice,

"I was High King, I was supposed to protect you all from danger even if I couldn't foresee it." Jessie then realized he blamed himself for them leaving and hugging him again whispered into his shoulder,

"Please don't blame yourself Peter, you have to let it go. If anything—let it go for me." holding her close to himself, Peter was silent for a moment before saying softly,

"I don't know if I can Jessie, I really don't know if I can." the rest of the day the Pevensies plus Jessie spent at home talking about times gone by so that by the time dinner time rolled around they had filled their hearts with joy. Yet even so, soon a month would fly by and they would be getting ready for school. Soon they would be going back to the train station to head off to their schools leaving Jessie alone again—or would they? For when you aren't looking Magic can sneak up on you—and something's forgotten can find you once more.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen~

The day the Pevensie children were to leave for school Jessie would join them at the train station to see them off. Mrs. Pevensie dropped them off at the station unable to see them off since she had finally been able to get a job as a secretarial, a job that was hard to come by. With the Pevensie children in their school uniforms, Jessie and Lucy where across the street while Peter and Edmund had gone to get the tickets for them all. Susan was at a newsstand while Lucy and Jessie wondered what was taking Peter and Edmund so long.

"Should we go find them?" Jessie said sounding worried so that Lucy nodded holding her suitcase as the two entered the train station only to hear a commotion going on. It was Jessie who noticed the blond haired figure fighting and felt a wave of anger fill her as she turned to Lucy saying,

"Go get Susan!" so that Lucy raced off to get her older sister as Jessie raced into the fray to help Peter who was in the middle of a fight. Several bullies where beating him up as Jessie jumped into the middle as the boys 'oohed' with one saying,

"What are you going to do girlie?" making Jessie snarl as she twirled on her heel and side-kicked him in the left side so that he went flying into the wall instantly knocking him out. With the other boys amazed and annoyed, they moved to jump her as a black haired boy came to her defense and a familiar voice called,

"Edmund!" as he took the blow meant for Jessie in the side of the face. This caused Peter to snarl as he moved to punch the offender as a whistle blew making the crowd of children turn to see two soldiers coming running over to break up the fight. As they torn the fighting children apart they said to Peter,

"Act your age!" then turned to Jessie and said,

"And stay out of fights girl!" making her snarl as she whipped away some blood from a cut on her lip. As the soldiers moved away pulling a few of the bullies with them the Pevensies moved to a bench as Susan, Lucy and Jessie sat down with Peter standing and Edmund saying to Peter,

"You're welcome."

"I had it sorted." Peter snapped back so that Susan had to ask,

"What was it this time?" making Peter turn to her and staring coldly at his sister say simply,

"He bumped me?" so that a confused Jessie asked him in wonder,

"So you just hit him then?"

"No, after he bumped me he tried to get me to apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter told him in an annoyed tone looking away making the logical Susan ask,

"Why can't you just walk away?" so that Peter actually rolled his eyes telling her,

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of getting treated like a kid?" making Edmund say from his spot on the bench in honestly,

"Uh, we are kids." but Peter told him waving a hand as he said,

"Well I wasn't always—it's been a year—how long does He expect us to wait?" he sounded wounded, almost as if his pride had been hurt as Susan crossed her arms saying sounding strong,

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here now. It's no use pretending any different." then she looks up and sees something making her say turning to them all,

"Oh no, pretend like you're talking to me!"

"Uh, Susan—we are talking to you silly." Jessie said waving a hand in front of her face so that she moved it away as suddenly Lucy jumped from the bench crying out,

"Ow!"

"Be quiet Lucy." Susan says in annoyance yet she says,

"Something pinched me!" pointing to the bench as then Jessie stands saying also,

"Ouch!" followed by Peter saying,

"Stop pulling!" only Edmund turns to him telling him,

"I'm not touching you Peter!" so that then Susan jumps up wondering aloud as she looks around,

"What is that?!"

"It feels like Magic!" Jessie says sounding excited as a train starts passing by at near lightning speeds so that Susan says to everyone,

"Quick everyone hold hands." yet Edmund says to Peter annoyed and grumpy,

"I'm not holding your hand!" only rolling his eyes Peter grabs his hand as the train continues to pass as in snippets each of them see a landscape; an ocean of crystal clear waters, a beach of pure marble like sand, a beautiful blue cloudless sky above. Suddenly the bricks and tiles one by one are pulled away into themselves as if being sucked into a void the luggage, benches, heck the whole train station in a blink of an eye completely vanishes and when they look down following the train they find it disappearing out of a cave so that they find themselves inside said cave. Yet it's what's beyond the cave that makes them all grin in pure utter joy; the beach of crystal clear waters, pure marble like sand and a beautiful blue cloudless sky above! Stepping slowly out from the cave, Lucy and Jessie share a glance before the two break free first running towards the beach followed by the others. As the others follow them they kick off their shoes, take off their socks and ties and jackets before leaping into the warm waters of the ocean. Splashing and kicking and even falling into the waters, they laugh and giggle feeling free and joyous at long, long last. It's only when Edmund looks up that Edmund wonders,

"Where do you suppose we are?" making Peter laugh outright as he says,

"Where do you think?!"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund says pointing to a cliff where ruins of some structure await them making the joyous children stop what they are doing to look. Confused, each of them share a look before they all decide to go explore the ruins. It takes a while, but they finally reach the top of the cliff and as they wander around Lucy finds an apple and takes a bite saying as she and Jessie look out over the ocean,

"I wonder who lived here?" as Susan, holding a golden chess piece of a centaur,

"I think we did."

"Hey, that's mine from my chess set!" Edmund says coming over so that Peter wonders,

"Which chess set?" making Edmund chuckle as he tells them all,

"Well, I didn't exactly have a golden chess set in Finchley now did I?" then Jessie and Lucy look over at what in their mind trigger a very strong memory so that it's Lucy who says,

"It can't be!" as she grabs Peter's hand as she drags him over towards the ruins and tells them as she places them in position,

"Don't you see?"

"See what?" Peter wonders so that Lucy continues,

"Imagine walls, and columns there—and a glass roof!" then it hits them with a sickly deadly force so that it's Peter who says,

"Cair Paravel." as they all stare out over what had once been their home in the Golden Age, their capital and center of Narnia, its Jessie who falls to her knees sobbing softly as Peter goes to kneel beside her and comfort her.

"Oh Aslan, what happened to our Narnia?" she whimpered as she closed her eyes and leaned into Peter's hold as he hushed her as Lucy, Susan and Edmund shared tearful expressions. Never before had they felt such sorrow, such anger and bitter concern for the sight before them. Whatever had happened—was because they had left—and hadn't been here to protect their Kingdom, their Home. When Jessie stopped crying she stood slowly saying in a strong powerful voice of a true Queen,

"We have to find out what happened here. For Narnia." nodding, Peter took her hand and gave it a squeeze before they went in search of how this terror had befell Cair Paravel. It was only when Edmund found something that he said,

"Catapults, this didn't just happened, Cair Paravel was attacked."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen~

As Edmund inspected the broken destroyed ruins of Cair Paravel, Jessie turned around to see a part of the ruins that weren't destroyed and tapped Peter on the shoulder. Turning to see what she was pointing out, Peter walked over to the secret hideaway as the others followed so that Edmund and Peter pushed aside a secret wall to reveal a door. It took a few tries but soon the ancient lock was busted allowing the door to swing open and Peter began ripping off a part of his shirt then asked Edmund,

"I don't suppose you might have any matches in there, do you?" so that Edmund reached into his bag pulling out an electric torch saying,

"No, but would this help?" as Jessie smirked Peter took it from him as he said laughing,

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!" before turning it on and leading them all downstairs into a Treasure Chamber where five trunks with five statues awaited them. Statues from the Golden Age, statues of them when they ruled Narnia. As they continue down the stairs its Jessie who says in wonder,

"I can't believe it, it's all still here!" as the five of them step before each trunk to open them in turn. As Lucy pulls out a dress she says giggling,

"I was so tall!" as Susan tells her with a wistful smile,

"Well you were older then." while Edmund with armor on replies,

"As supposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Jessie turns to see where Peter is and finds he's holding a golden plate with a carved image of a Lion staring back at him—before he too goes over to his trunk and after bowing his head to his former self opens his trunk as Lucy asks,

"What is it?"

"My horn, I must have left it on my saddle—the day we went back." Susan says aloud sounding confused as Peter pulls out his sword reading the inscription saying aloud,

"When Aslan bears His teeth, winter meets its Death." then Jessie taking out her own sword a mirror image of Peter's continues,

"And when Aslan shakes His mane we have Spring again." tears begin to fill her eyes as Lucy's voice says from her trunk sounding wounded and sorrowful,

"Everyone we knew—Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers—there all gone." so that Jessie setting down her sword went over to Lucy to wrap an arm around the younger girls shoulders as Peter says sounding stern,

"I think it's time we found out what happened here." so that each of them nodded as they dug through the chest to find something Narnian to wear. The boys went outside to stand guard as the girls changed first silently and once done the boys changed next. As the girls were waiting for the boys Jessie adjusted the strap of her sword as Lucy came over to her saying,

"It feels wrong." looking up at the younger girl, Jessie asked her feeling her brow furrow,

"What feels wrong?"

"Being back when we left so soon." Jessie was going to say something to comfort her went Peter and Edmund appeared from the Treasure Chamber so that Peter called out,

"Alright, let's go everyone!" so that Jessie just stood and pat Lucy on the shoulder giving her a reassuring smile before they with a heavy weight in their hearts left the ruins of Cair Paravel and headed down the cliff side before coming to the river that fed into the Eastern Ocean. As they were walking it was Jessie who noticed a boat with two heavily dressed guards in black and silver with what appeared to be a dwarf tied up. Pointing, the group of Kings and Queens prepared for battle as Susan aimed an arrow crying out,

"DROP HIM!" to the men in armor and as one picked up a crossbow she fired hitting him in the chest as the other tossed the dwarf into the waters causing him to sink as he fled into the waters. In an instant Peter and Edmund jumped into action, Peter to save the dwarf while Edmund went to get the boat. Once Peter appeared with the dwarf on the sandy shore Lucy ran over to cut his bonds as Jessie asked him,

"Are you alright Master Dwarf?" so that he shouted sounding angry,

"Drop him, is that the best you could come up with?" so that Susan sounding confused said to him,

"A simple 'thanks' would suffice." as the boys stood beside the girls so that the dwarf said whipping himself off,

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." so that Peter sounding just as angry told him,

"Maybe we should have let them." causing Jessie to slap his shoulder as Lucy asked him softly,

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" making the dwarf look sideways at the group telling them in an annoyed voice,

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do." it was Edmund who panting a bit looked at his family asking confused sounding,

"Telmarines, in Narnia?" causing the dwarf to scoff sounding now not only annoyed and angry but confused as well,

"Where have you been for the past five hundred years?" making Jessie giggle and say smiling kindly at him,

"It's a bit of a long story Master Dwarf." while Susan hands Peter back his sword the dwarf notices it and Jessie's matching one before his eyes widen and he groans out,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're it?! You're the Kings and Queens of Old!?" so that Peter steps over holding out his hands saying sounding confident,

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." but Jessie tells him as the dwarf simply stares at his hand,

"You could probably left out the last bit Pete."

"Probably." the dwarf says as Peter glances at Jessie before Peter says to the dwarf,

"You might be surprised." as he draws out his sword handing it to the dwarf as he says,

"Oh you might not want to do that boy."

"Not me, him." Peter says as Edmund smirks taking out his own sword while the dwarf drops Peter sword as the others step back a bit. Then suddenly the dwarf swings at Edmund and the fight is on, and before long Edmund has the dwarf spinning and slashing until his borrowed sword goes flying and Edmund has the dwarf pinned.

"Beards and beanstalks! Maybe the horn worked after all!" making the group look at each other as Susan asks,

"What horn?" it's then that the dwarf bows low and says stutter over his words,

"Forgive me you're Majesties, I meant no offense to you all." Peter went over to grab his sword Jessie said to the dwarf,

"There is nothing to forgive Master Dwarf, tell us, what is your name?"

"Trumpkin Queen Jessica, and please allow me to be your guide if need be." Trumpkin the dwarf says so that Peter comes back over putting away his sword saying strongly,

"That would be much appreciated good dwarf, we need to reach the Narnians in order to aid them." nodding, the dwarf suggested the boat and as they all stepped into the boat with Peter rowing they started up the river Glasswater. Trumpkin spoke of how a Telmarine who called himself 'Caspian' had used Queen Susan's horn before his friends Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were able to take him in. He spoke of his capture by the Telmarines who had taken over Narnia, how Narnia had been destroyed by them. Then they all fell into a period of silence as they continued down Glasswater before Lucy spoke up looking at the trees saying,

"They're so still."

"They're trees, what do you expect?" Trumpkin asked so that Jessie replied,

"They used to dance."

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated into the woods and the trees have retreated so deeply into themselves that no one has heard from them since."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen~

As Jessie continued to look up at the trees, those who had once danced during Spring and Summer, had changed over the seasons to fit the occasion she heard Lucy say softly,

"I don't understand, how could Aslan let this happen?" then Trumpkin said scoffing,

"Aslan, I thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Jessie seeing Lucy's eyes shining with tears wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Peter stated sounding defensive,

"We didn't mean to leave you know."

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said looking away so that Peter said swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat,

"Take us to the Narnians, and it will." after a long while they finally reached shore so that as the group began tying down the boat Lucy stepped out to explore ever the Valiant and then it was Jessie who heard,

"Hello there! It's alright, we're friends!" and turned to see Lucy talking to a black bear who began sniffing the air. As it stands on its hind legs it's Trumpkin who says sounding utterly worried,

"Don't move Your Majesty!" so that Lucy turns to see them as the bear starts charging at Lucy who lets out a scream as she begins to flee from it. Susan knotting an arrow shouts at the bear,

"Stay away from her!" while Edmund shouts at Susan,

"Susan shoot!" as the bear continues charging at Lucy she falls down tripping on her feet so that it's Jessie who runs forward making Peter cry out her name only the bear falls down dead as Jessie reaches Lucy to help her stand as Susan and Edmund turn to see it had been Trumpkin to fire an arrow.

"He—was wild." Edmund says sounding amazed as Peter helps Jessie and his little sister to stand holding his sword out just in case so that Trumpkin comes over with Susan as Peter says,

"I don't think he could speak at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin tells them as he withdraws a knife and begins to cut into the bear for meat making Lucy cringe and hide her face in her brother's chest as Jessie flinches away in order not to see. When done with the bear they begin the long dangerous walk to find Caspian through the Black Woods. It's only after perhaps five seemingly never endless hours that Susan speaks up saying,

"I don't remember this way at all." so that Peter smirks as he looks over at them saying,

"That's the problem with you girls, you can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them." Jessie retorts making Lucy giggle and Susan try to stifle a chuckle as she says,

"I wish he would just listen to the DLF." causing Edmund who's walking behind Peter to ask,

"DLF?"

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy says smiling to both Susan and Jessie as Trumpkin and Edmund pauses to say groaning,

"Oh that's not patronizing isn't it?" soon Peter comes to a rocky passage and stops seeing it's too tall to climb over and says disbelievingly,

"I'm not lost." as the group stops to take a breather while Trumpkin says crossing his arms,

"No, you're just going the wrong way." making Peter turn around and scowling hard tells him coldly,

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way to cross is at the River Rush." only Trumpkin blinks lazily telling him smoothly,

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter tells him point blank turning around and starting to walk again as Jessie tells Trumpkin softly,

"Don't take it personally Trumpkin, he's just upset that he can't find his way." Trumpkin nods in understanding yet says nothing as they continue to walk for another two hours or so until they reach a gorge and looking down at the rushing waters below its Susan who speaks up saying,

"Over hundreds of years, water erodes the earth's soil and," yet Peter cuts her off with,

"Oh shut up," before turning to Trumpkin to ask,

"Is there a way down?"

"Yeah falling, come on, there's a fords near Bernua any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin tells them so that as they turn both Jessie and Lucy stand where they are looking at something across the way before its Lucy who says,

"Aslan?" so that she grins wide as she points saying,

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see He's right—" only by the time everyone's turned around—He's long gone. Leaving a confused Jessie and Lucy, it's Trumpkin who asks the two of them,

"Do you see him now?"

"We're not crazy! He was there! He wanted us to follow him!" Jessie says in defense of Lucy so that she nods but Peter steps over to them saying softly,

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in these woods, just like that bear." yet Jessie crosses her arms as Lucy says to her older brother,

"I think we'd know Aslan when we'd see him." yet Trumpkin tells the group,

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exists." only Edmund steps over towards Jessie and Lucy telling those who won't listen,

"The last time I didn't believe to Lucy or Jessie, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Peter looks over to where Aslan had been and says softly sounding wounded,

"Why wouldn't I have seen Him?" so that Jessie says honestly,

"Maybe you weren't looking Peter." so that his wounded expression hardens as he says coldly,

"I'm sorry guys." it's long, long hours later that they come to the fords to see Telmarines building what appears to be a bridge and it's Susan who says in a whisper,

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go after all." so the group had to trek all the way back to the gorge where Lucy and Jessie had 'thought' they had seen Aslan, and after the long seemingly endless walk they finally arrived. Scanning the area, Peter turned to the two of them and asked,

"Where do you think you saw Aslan?" Lucy rolls her eyes annoyed at her brother for being so blind as Jessie keeps her eyes where Aslan had been while Lucy says,

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. We didn't 'think' we saw Him, we did see Him." though Trumpkin said softly,

"I am a grown-up." even so it was Jessie who says,

"It was right around," yet she doesn't finish her sentence as the ground below her collapses underneath her and she goes falling. It's Peter who rushes to see if she's alright only they find her standing on a ledge smiling up at them saying,

"Here!" so that they discover a steep, narrow pathway leading down into the gorge that they all begin the trek down into it. As they climb down they go slow as to not trip or and as they begin crossing the gorge where the water runs through Lucy trips so that Trumpkin, nearest to her, helps her. Once on the other side, the group climbs up and continues on their way to find Caspian. They finally stop when night begins to fall, the boys going off to find firewood while Trumpkin begins cooking the bear meat he had collected. Though none of the children really want to eat it they are hungry enough to—without looking at it—eat it anyway. When the fire has turned to ashes and they are all asleep it's Lucy and Jessie who stay up side by side looking up at the stars. At one point Jessie hears Susan whispering to Lucy and hears Lucy say,

"Maybe you didn't really want to."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen~

It's at dawn that Jessie wakes to hear a soft sound, a growl that she recognizes instantly in her heart—Aslan! Sitting upright, she turns to see Lucy already standing and walking towards the sound so quickly goes to follow her hushing out,

"Lu!" so that the younger girl turns and waves a hand indicting Jessie to follow which she does without hesitation. As they wander through the forest they see a dryad made up of blush pink colored petals float on by them laughing so that as she waves the trees part for the two allowing them to see,

"Aslan!" they cry seeing the magnificent Lion standing atop a small hill and running at top speed the two collide into his body as He laughs happily.

"We've missed you oh so much!" Jessie says so that Lucy adds,

"You've grown!"

"Every year that you two grow, so shall I." the Lion replies so that the two lean back ask Lucy asks Him,

"Where've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" seeing the pain in His eyes, Jessie senses a deeper more painful explanation though the Lion only says,

"Things never happen the same way twice Dear Ones." then suddenly for some reason both Lucy and Jessie snap open their eyes and turning to look at one another discover—they had only been dreaming. As Lucy tries to wake Susan, Jessie stands and adjusts her sword around her hip before finding Lucy running off again. Quickly Jessie follows her to find Lucy touching a tree whispering sadly,

"Wake up." before they both hear a growl and Lucy, thinking it's Aslan calls out His name only they both look to see a Minotaur walking with an axe. Hiding behind a small hill, it's Jessie who pops out to surprise it only someone blocks her path! With sword drawn, she begins fighting the person blow for blow able to easily handle her own since during the Golden Age she had gone off full charge into battle alongside the other Kings and Queens. Whoever this was didn't seem to know that as they fumbled to try and stay grounded while Jessie soon quickly backed up the person towards a tree. Fighting with a graceful deadly elegance that she was known for back then, Jessie somehow got her sword stuck in the tree so that she tripped and fell only to see a flash of golden hair. Someone jumped in her way to protect her and instantly she saw it was—Peter! As the second person began fighting Peter someone else shouted,

"NO!" as the two stop fighting while Narnians, dozens of them in armor and with weapons come out of hiding so that Lucy appears while another voice cries,

"PETER!" while Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin appear all ready for battle. At that moment the person who had been fighting both Jessie and Peter, Prince Caspian who stops as he wonders,

"High King Peter?"

"I believed you called." Peter says out of breath before he turns towards Jessie to help her stand, holding out a hand for her which she takes instantly and once standing the persons eyes grow wide—he had been fighting Queen Jessica of the Golden Age!

"Well, yes—but I thought you'd be older."

"Well, if you'd like we can come back in a few years." Peter says haughtily still holding onto Jessie but quickly Prince Caspian says,

"No! No that's alright, it's just—you're not exactly what I was expecting." and here he focuses his attention on Jessie before bowing his head saying,

"Forgive me Queen Jessica." causing her to smile and reply,

"You didn't know, and please it's just Jessie." making a relieved smile appear on his face as he hands Jessie back her sword. As she sheaths it Edmund cries from his spot next to Susan,

"You aren't what we were expecting either so I guess we're fair!"

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." a badger suddenly says so that a mouse with a red feather around his ear jumps towards Peter saying bravely,

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your serves." then Lucy whispers to Susan,

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" causing the mouse to cry drawing his sword,

"Who said that?!" making Lucy whisper softly,

"Sorry." as the mouse speaks Prince Caspian watches the exchange between Peter and Jessie, how Peter asks if she's alright while Peter sends deadly glares over towards him. If looks could kill Prince Caspian would be dead a million times over!

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a sword." Peter suddenly says to the mouse so that the mouse replies,

"Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army sire." Peter bows his head to thank the mouse as he replies,

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." it is then that a centaur steps forth saying his name is Glennstorm and that they have acquired a hideaway for them to use as a base of operations. Peter tells them, not Prince Caspian, to lead the way so that they all fall into a line; with Peter, Jessie and Prince Caspian walking alongside Glennstorm while Susan, Edmund and Lucy walk behind with Trumpkin and another dwarf.

"Tell me, how do you know of the Narnians?" Jessie asks Prince Caspian so that he says smiling,

"My nurse used to tell me stories when I was younger, before she was dismissed. Also my tutor would tell me of the Golden Age, if not for him I'd still be trapped by my Uncle Miraz."

"And how long have the Telmarines been destroying Narnia?" Peter asked harshly so that Jessie sent him a glare as Prince Caspian said honestly,

"Since my first namesake, Caspian the First or more commonly known as Caspian the Conqueror."

"Or the Destroyer is more like it." Peter snarls so that Jessie slaps him in the shoulder before they break through the forest tree line and find themselves staring at a massive mountain before them. In the center of the large flatland are ruins of something, pillars or some sort, and as they continue walking centaurs line up on either side of the entrance before pulling out swords to welcome the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age. Seeing this, the Pevensies and Jessie go first as Prince Caspian hangs back to allow them to enter first. Once inside they all find Narnians making or fixing weapons as Prince Caspian tells them,

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defendable." as Jessie looks around seeing the hope in the Narnians eyes she remembers when they had first come to Narnia and seen the same exact thing.

"Peter, you may want to see this." she hears Susan call so that they follow her carrying torches to see carvings on the stone walls—of them.

"It's us." Susan says aloud in wonder so that Lucy asks Prince Caspian,

"What is this place?" causing him to say,

"You don't know?" when they remain silent he picks up a torch and leads them into a large room pitch black so that when he touches the torch to the flammable liquid it spreads around the walls—to reveal a carving of Aslan in the very center along with the cracked Stone Table. Seeing this, both Jessie and Lucy walk forward and it's Jessie who touches the Stone Table to feel a small spark as Lucy says,

"He must know what He's doing." only Jessie also hears Peter in his Kingly voice say,

"I think it's up to us know." causing her to turn around and look at him with forlorn eyes that he ignores as they all gather Narnians into the room to talk strategy.

"It's only a matter of time, Miraz and his war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting the castle." Peter says so that the mouse Reepicheep asks what they should do, causing both Peter and Prince Caspian to answer. When Prince Caspian allows Peter to speak he says,

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken the castle!" Prince Caspian cries so that Peter tells him,

"There's always a first time."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen~

As Trumpkin agrees that they'd have the element of surprise, Prince Caspian insist that they have the advantage here instead. Its then that Susan suggest digging in and holding them off. That's when Peter says to Prince Caspian,

"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." so that Edmund adds,

"Yes and if the Telmarines are smart they'll just starve us out." so that Reepicheep says to Peter,

"I think you know where I stand sire." only it's then that Jessie speaks up having heard enough and tells them,

"If Caspian thinks the castle is too risky to take then why aren't you listening to him Peter? After all, he knows the place, he's lived in it hasn't he? Wouldn't it make sense to listen to someone who's been inside it?" Peter stares at her as if she's gone mad, daring to challenge him since during the Golden Age she hardly ever did yet Jessie stands firm on this crossing her arms as Peter tells her,

"We don't have time to argue about this Jessie." feeling her anger rise at his statement, Jessie tells him,

"You're being a fool then Peter." yet he ignores her as he asks Glennstorm,

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" the centaur looks to Jessie, Queen Jessica the Bravehearted and despite seeing her pleading face for him to deny Peter tells him,

"Or die trying my liege." so that finally a silent Lucy speaks up saying,

"That's what I'm worried about." causing Peter to turn around and ask her,

"Sorry?"

"Well, you're all acting as like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there." this makes Peter walk on over towards her, sitting on the broken Stone Table and tell her,

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu."

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defended the White Witch?" at this Peter bristled and told her,

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." at that Jessie had heard enough and stormed out of the room in a fury so that both Prince Caspian and Peter watched her leave before exchanging looks. Jessie stormed through the How feeling tears of defeat in her eyes, wondering if her sacrifice during the Golden Age meant nothing now. Finding a corner to sit in, she slumped down and began to cry whimpering out,

"Oh Aslan, why did you leave me?" hearing footsteps and thinking it was Peter she snapped,

"Peter go away!" before looking up to see it wasn't Peter, but Prince Caspian. Surprised, she whipped away her tears as he moved to sit next to her but not too close. For a moment they both were silent until he spoke up saying,

"I know about your sacrifice, how you died to save the High King." turning with a questioning look, Prince Caspian explained,

"My tutor told me, he had this book of all the Old Tales from the Golden Age. I used to idol the Kings and Queens of Old especially High King Peter—I looked up to him thinking I wanted to be as great as him. But here and now, I don't want anything to do with him." hearing this Jessie instantly came to Peter's defense saying,

"He's different here yes, but that's because what we used to know—it's all gone. How would you feel if everything you once loved and treasured in your heart vanished and was replaced by some strange horrid place?" Prince Caspian stayed silent before seeing Jessie playing with the necklace Peter had given her. Eyes growing wide, he said in shock,

"Aslan's Heart!"

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked so that Prince Caspian turned to her and pointing to her necklace explained,

"The necklace you're wearing, my tutor told me long ago that that very necklace was called Aslan's Heart. He said something about a prophecy with it—what was it—oh! _'Bravehearted Queen who brought back Spring, the one who sat beside the High King, be called to aid by Aslan's might, at last she will see the Light, by Aslan's grace and by His will, the Golden Age Prophecy she shall fulfill'_." feeling her brow knit together, Jessie was about to ask him more about this when they both heard footsteps and turned to see of all people Peter come to find Jessie. Seeing them sitting together side by side Peter's face turned red before his lips became a tight line and he stormed off. Standing quickly, Jessie went off to find him and explain only Prince Caspian took her hand and said,

"I won't let anything happen to you tonight." hearing his words, knowing the meaning behind them and knowing that Peter was furious at her since she already knew his feelings for her—Jessie smiled weakly before letting go of his hand to find Peter. She never did however because Susan found her first saying they had to prepare for the night raid on Miraz Castle. So Jessie got into battle armor getting a tight hug from Lucy, who had to stay behind despite her wanting to go with them. Once ready four griffins carry Peter, Jessie, Susan and Prince Caspian through the night following the one carrying Edmund towards Miraz Castle and once the signal is seen they swoop down dropping Peter, Jessie, Susan and Caspian onto the ramparts. As Susan shoots with her bow and arrow a soldier who was aiming a crossbow at Edmund, both Peter and Prince Caspian kill two soldiers with their swords as Jessie lands and searches for any more on that part of the rampart. While the other Narnians do their part to enter the castle; Peter, Jessie, Susan and Prince Caspian one by one climb down a wall by a rope and it's Prince Caspian who knocks on a window softly calling,

"Professor?" before opening said window and stepping inside along with the others following behind him. When they find the room completely empty and Prince Caspian finds a pair of glasses on a table he says,

"I have to find him."

"You don't have time you have to get to the gatehouse!" Peter whispers harshly only Prince Caspian snaps back,

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." so that it's Jessie who says to Peter,

"We can still take care of Miraz, it's three against one." while Susan agrees Prince Caspian adds,

"And I can still get to the gatehouse in time." before rushing off leaving a steaming Peter who with Jessie and Susan run off to find Miraz. It isn't until much later that they find Miraz being held a sword point by Prince Caspian and Miraz's wife with a crossbow aimed at Prince Caspian. As she says,

"Put down the sword Caspian, I don't want to do this." the three charge in with Susan saying,

"We don't want you to either!" with an arrow knotted aimed at her while Jessie and Peter have their swords aimed at Miraz. Peter snaps at Prince Caspian hotly,

"Caspian what are you doing?! You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!"

"No! Tonight for once I want the truth!" he says before turning to his uncle and asking him while putting pressure to his sword at his neck,

"Did you kill my father?" as Miraz's wife wonders that her husband told her Prince Caspian's father had 'died in his sleep' Miraz says that that was 'more or less true'. This causes Prince Caspian to back his uncle up towards the window and ask him again if he killed his father.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Jessie tells him so that Miraz says evenly,

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." as Miraz's wife asks how could he murder his own brother Miraz shouts,

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger!" as Miraz starts walking towards Caspian Jessie walks forward with sword pointed at him saying,

"Stop right there!" so that he eyes her necklace before talking while pushing Caspian back until Jessie, still holding her ground swings at Miraz to make him stay back only his wife fires an arrow causing Prince Caspian to duck as Miraz escapes through a secret door! As his wife cries the four run out of the room and through the halls but Peter goes a different way crying,

"Our army is just outside!" so that they have to run after him through the courtyard as they hear bells signaling that the Telmarines know that they are here! As they kill soldiers in their path, Peter shouts to Edmund to signal the troops only Edmund is fighting a soldier of his own! So Peter starts to open the gate only Jessie tells him,

"Peter it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen~

Peter doesn't listen to her however as he continues to turn the wheel of the gate to open it and seeing him being stubborn goes to help him as he shouts to Susan and Prince Caspian,

"Help me!" so that reluctantly they do as Jessie says to him,

"Just who exactly are you doing this for Peter?" he doesn't even look at her so that once they finish getting the gate up Narnians charge past them in full readiness so that the four ready themselves as Peter cries,

"For Narnia!" and they enter the fray of battle. As they fight Jessie sees a Telmarine with a crossbow aimed at Peter so that she pushes him out of the way as up top Edmund knocks the soldier over. As Peter and a satyr along with Jessie fight their way up towards Miraz's balcony where he stands watching with his Captain of the Guard watching, someone kills the satyr so that Jessie watches him fall to the courtyard below. In a rage she reaches the balcony only to be grabbed by Miraz by her hair so that she shrieks.

"What a prize you shall be!" Miraz snarls into her face yet she spits into his own face causing him to drop her, all the way towards the courtyard below! Letting out a scream of fright, Jessie watches the ground come closer to her until a griffin catches her on his back and swoops so that it drops her next to Prince Caspian. Gasping for air, Jessie spies Peter coming towards her as she hears Miraz shout,

"Get the gate closed!" then turns to see the Minotaur trying to keep it open by his shoulders! Suddenly everything turns to slow motion around her as she watches Narnians starting to be pushed back while she hears Peter finally cry,

"Fall back! Retreat!" Glennstorm manages to get Susan onto his back as Jessie is helped onto another centaur before she cries out,

"Caspian!" so that Peter says,

"I'll find him!" yet as he goes to search Prince Caspian and his tutor emerge from the stables on horseback with an extra horse which Peter swings onto. The three barely make it out before the poor Minotaur collapses by the weight of the gate trapping so many Narnians still inside the courtyard—doomed. As Peter looks back hesitating Jessie too looks back with tears in her eyes and cries out an old Narnian prayer,

"May the Stars guide you to Aslan's Country, and may we see each other Again!" hoping her words give the Narnians some peace before they meet their fate, Jessie and Peter are forced to leave them behind as Jessie silently cries for them. It's morning when the army reaches the How again in less numbers than when they left the night before and as Peter and Prince Caspian walk ahead of them Lucy appears asking,

"What happened?" so that Peter snarls,

"Ask him." indicating Prince Caspian who wonders,

"Me? You still could have called it off, there was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you, if you had kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now." Peter tells him staring him down as Prince Caspian stares right on back telling him,

"And if you had stayed here like I suggested they diffidently would be!" only Peter snaps,

"You called us remember!" so that Prince Caspian starts to walk away growling out,

"My first mistake." so that Peter challenges him with,

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" only that makes Prince Caspian turn around and shout,

"Hey I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia!" yet Peter only shouts back louder pointing a finger at him,

"You invaded Narnia, you have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father—Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" so that finally Prince Caspian has had enough and shouting draws out his sword and they aim it at each other but Susan shouts at them,

"Stop it!" as Glennstorm carries an injured Jessie on his back and gently helps her off his back. Apparently during her scrape with Miraz he had pulled a knife on her and dug it into her side and now she was heavily bleeding, having lost much blood during the night. Woozy, Jessie nearly toppled over on the ground had it not been for the help of Susan who helped ease her onto her back on the ground. It was Lucy with her healing cordial who ran over to her and knelt down next to her as Peter and Prince Caspian both forgot their anger spat to make sure she was alright. Uncorking her cordial, Lucy put a drop of the liquid into Jessie's mouth and they all waited with baited breath for her to say something. Even Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter stood around silently. Finally after three minutes or so Jessie opened her eyes weakly and looked around before saying,

"We got to get ready for another fight."

"You're not doing anything Jessie until you've healed up." Peter said tenderly kneeling down right next to Lucy and taking a hand of hers gave it a squeeze. Smiling at him, Jessie coughed before Susan and Edmund both helped her to stand. With Susan on her injured side and Edmund on the other, the two of them helped her into the How with Glennstorm saying he'd go fetch some healing herbs from the forest aided by a few other centaurs for protection. Once in the How, Jessie was helped to lie down near the Stone Table room where Lucy stayed with her as Peter and Prince Caspian went their separate ways. Glennstorm arrived back quickly with a few herbal plants to help the wound mend and wrapping the wound with care, the centaur taking extra care before leaving her to rest. Lucy stayed with her the entire time asking what had happened only Jessie wouldn't go into detail—she didn't want Lucy to know. At some point they heard a commotion going on in the Stone Table room and both turned towards the sounds and Jessie, being the Bravehearted, stood despite her wound.

"Jessie!" Lucy tried to say only she even with her wrapped bandaged side took up her sword and went towards the sound of fighting so that Lucy followed. As they enter they see a fight going on, between a Hag, Werewolf and Nikabrik the dwarf who were fighting Peter, Prince Caspian and Edmund! Instantly Jessie started into the fray to help Peter as Lucy joined only she was caught by Nikabrik and thrown to the floor. Jessie mean while attacked the Werewolf who swung at her only she, even injured moved with graceful accuracy and managed to kill the beast. Seeing Lucy down, Jessie went to help her only to spy Trumpkin kill the other dwarf and knowing Lucy was safe, turned to see ice covering where Aslan had been and the White Witch calling to Peter! Storming over, Jessie pushed him out of the way so that the White Witch cooed,

"Ah, my favorite little Queen."

"Go back to the Dark Place you came from!" Jessie snarled with eyes flashing dangerously so that in that moment the ice shattered and standing behind it was Edmund with his sword which he had used to break the ice. As she smiles at Edmund to thank him, she turns to both Peter and Prince Caspian and exhaling gives them a disappointed look as Susan arrives to share the same exact expression. Going over to Lucy and brushing past the two, Jessie helps Lucy and Trumpkin out of the room leaving Peter, Prince Caspian and Edmund who quickly leaves also. As Jessie, Lucy and Trumpkin walk through the How Trumpkin asks Jessie how her wound is doing so that she checks it to see it's healed up leaving her with a small scar. Smiling she thanks him before he bows his head and wanders off leaving the two girls be.

"I'm glad you're ok Jessie." Lucy says as she replies,

"So am I Lu, so am I." Lucy turns to look behind them and seeing Prince Caspian coming tells Jessie,

"I'm going to find Peter." then heads off so that Prince Caspian comes over asking Jessie,

"Are you alright?" smiling, Jessie tells him,

"Well, I have a scar to show for it." making him bow his head as he told her,

"I should have been there to stop him."

"Caspian, you can't protect me from every bad thing you know. Even Peter couldn't do that in the Golden Age." looking up at her, Prince Caspian smiled at bit before saying,

"Your name rings true, you really are the 'Bravehearted Queen'." feeling her face flush with color, Jessie was about to say something when Susan called to them so they followed her outside and onto a ledge to see—Miraz's army approaching! Rows and rows of soldiers and war machines at the ready along with Miraz in golden armor leading the charge. Exchanging glances, the group head back inside to talk strategy and its Peter who says his plan—to have Lucy go find Aslan.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?!" Trumpkin says in wonder since he had grown attached to Lucy as Peter tells him,

"It's our only chance." as Jessie adds,

"And she won't be alone." putting a hand on her shoulder so that she noticed Prince Caspian's eyes widen in worry. But she wasn't afraid, in fact—she was more determined than ever.


End file.
